llevados por el deseo
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Despues de El principe Mestizo, Hermione encontrara que hay personas que deciden rectificar su camino, aunque de una manera inesperada, Harry debe encontrar los Horcruxes que faltan y Ron debe buscarse a si mismo, romanticismo, sexo, intriga y suspenso HD
1. Ayer mi enemigo, hoy mi confusion

_**Llevados por el instinto**_

_**Cap. I. Ayer mi enemigo, hoy mi confusión **_

Hermione se encontraba descansando en su habitación recordando el incidente de ese día

----Flash back---

- pero mírate, pareces otra, casi ni te reconozco – decía febrilmente ginny al notar el cambio en la apariencia de hermione

- es que en este verano, con todo lo sucedido, he pensado mucho en todo lo que paso, y me propuse cambiar, disfrutar de la vida y todo, ya que uno no sabe cuando puede morir en medio de esta guerra – decía hermione sabiamente

- vaya! Eso si que es una novedad – comento ron todavía sorprendido

Mientras ellos conversaban en el colegio la prof. Mc gonagall estaba en el vestíbulo esperando a los nuevos alumnos, pues se había decidido no cerrar el colegio mientras hubiera quien enviara a sus hijos a Hogwarts y trataban de mantener una vida lo mas normal posible dentro de lo que cabe, estaba impaciente por entrar al gran comedor cuando una persona cubierta por una capa negra de viaje y de andar algo errático llego hasta donde se encontraba

-prof. Mc gonagall, no sabe cuanto me alegro de encontrarla – la voz que antaño había sido arrogante y de palabras arrastradas, se oía claramente diferente, como un deje de pánico y alivio al mismo tiempo- necesito su ayuda, es urgente

Mc gonagall al oír esa voz y recordar lo ultimo que había sabido de el y su participación en el complot para matar al dumbledore, poco menos de tres meses atrás, sintió algo de miedo pero metiendo su mano por dentro de la túnica y aferrando la varita respondió:

-¿malfoy..? ¿Draco malfoy? – dijo tratando de que su voz sonara igual de segura q siempre

-profesora, por favor se lo suplico, ayúdenme, acabo de escapar de mi padre y los demás mortifagos, necesito que me esconda, por favor profesora, no se a quien podría acudir- decía Draco con la voz casi anulada por el miedo

Mc gonagall ante aquello decidió que haría. Saco su mano que aun empuñaba la varita y apunto a malfoy tan rápido que el no pudo preverlo,

-desmaius- y este cayó pesadamente al suelo

mc gonagall hizo aparecer una camilla y lo llevo directo a la enfermería, si malfoy quería ir por lana ya se encargaría ella de que quedase trasquilado pero al mismo tiempo se debatía por dentro, ese terror que manifestaba no parecía fingido, al contrario, su voz sonaba como estrangulada del miedo, bueno, al fin y al cabo, con veritaserum se sabia la verdad, pensaba cuando llegaron a la enfermería y dejo a malfoy al cuidado de una señora pomfrey completamente conmocionada por ese inesperado ingreso y delegaba en el profesor flitwick la recepción de los de primero. Volvió a la enfermería y estaba preparando todo para interrogar a malfoy cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta: era hermione

- profesora mc gona…. gall – dijo terminando la frase en un hilo de voz, se había quedado de piedra al ver a draco yacer en la cama inconsciente y en ese deplorable estado: llevaba la túnica algo sucia y el pelo, antes impecable, todo desmadejado y su rostro arrogante lleno de gruesas gotas de sudor, miro a mc gonagall, luego a draco sin comprender pero la profesora al ver la palidez y estupefacción en el rostro de hermione hablo:

-Acabamos de ver al sr. malfoy llegar y lo aturdí para traerlo e interrogarlo sobre su extraña aparición srta. Granger, lo he traído aquí hace apenas instantes – pero hermione no parecía reparar en lo que la profesora mc gonagall decía, solo podía contemplar a draco con extrañeza sin encontrarle lógica a nada, por un momento sintió un ráfaga de lastima por el pero lo desecho rápido, el había deseado su muerte cuando estaban el segundo y todos estos años en hogwarts le había hecho la vida imposible a ella y a sus amigos, sin embargo sentía lastima por el, era tan guapo pese a su innata arrogancia ¿Por qué tenia que haberse unido a los mortifagos? podía haber hecho de su vida algo mejor pero no, el siguió los pasos de su familia, pensaba cuando una voz la saco de su ensimismamiento:

- ¿Srta. Granger quería usted decirme algo? – preguntó mc gonagall mirándola de forma escrutadora a través de sus gafas de montura cuadrada a lo que ella respondió rápidamente:

- disculpe profesora es que me quede anonadada a encontrar a malfoy aquí y de esa forma, lo que venia a decirle es que los alumnos de primero ya llegaron y ya termino la selección. – dijo hermione algo avergonzada y se marcho sin mirar atrás

al llegar al gran comedor fue directo a donde estaban ron, ginny y harry y se dejo caer en la silla

- a que no adivinan quien esta en la enfermería? – dijo antes de que le preguntaran por que traía esa cara

- no hermione… no se… harry esta aquí.. no se me ocurre quien pueda ser- dijo ron indiferente

- Draco malfoy – dijo ella escuetamente

- ¿¿¿¿¿ QUEE ? – grito harry sobresaltando a todos en la mesa de gryffindor

- si como lo oyes, parece que llego no se como, mc gonagall lo aturdió y lo tiene en la enfermería para interrogarlo- confirmo hermione

- pero esta loca? Es un mortifago, yo lo vi! El estuvo todo el año pasado conspirando para matar a dumbledore y aunque no lo termino, por su culpa el esta muerto – dijo harry con hondo resentimiento en su voz

- lo se harry, pero algo raro pasa y mejor será que esperemos, no vayamos a meternos en mas problemas – dijo hermione muy seria

- harry, tienes que calmarte, esperemos que mc gonagall lo interrogue y ya veremos que pasa – decía ginny tratando de tranquilizar a harry

- no, no me quedare aquí, voy a la enfermería aunque tenga que colarme con la capa invisible – sentencio harry

- entonces yo iré contigo – dijo hermione resignada – no te dejare ir solo

En el ala del hospital………

- madame pomfrey por favor puede administrarle el veritaserum al señor malfoy? – decía mc gonagall

Madame pomfrey abrió la quijada de draco y vertió en su boca tres gotas de la transparente poción antes de que mc gonagall lo despertase

- ENERVATE – dijo mc gonagall apuntando a draco, este abrió los ojos, con la mirada algo vacía y la expresión relajada – me oye? – pregunto al verlo incorporarse

- si – dijo el con una voz extrañamente suave

- quiero que me diga como y por que vino hasta aquí? – dijo mc gonagall

- mi padre me había hecho a ingresar a la orden tenebrosa hacia un año, yo entonces estuve de acuerdo, me asignaron la orden de matar a dumbledore al precio que fuera, yo me asuste, sabia que ningún mago había podido hacerlo ni siquiera el mismo señor tenebroso, pero tuve que asentir, mi padre mismo me hubiera matado si me atrevía a contradecir una orden directa del señor así que asentí, después de todo me empecé a dar cuanta de que no estaba muy seguro de querer hacer lo que me mandaban, no podía cuestionar ni contravenir una orden, así que como no contaba con ayuda de nadie, y ni siquiera mi madre era capaz de enfrentarse a ellos, decidí escapar, no quiero seguir con esto, pero tengo miedo, al señor tenebroso no se le puede decir renuncio, es toda una vida de servicio o la muerte; vine aquí por que quería pedirles que me ayudaran a esconderme, que prefiero unirme a ustedes y ayudarlos a derrotar al señor oscuro pe3ro necesito que me protejan de ellos, se que me deben estar buscando y si me hallan me mataran y yo no quiero seguir con ellos quiero salirme de eso definitivamente – termino de decir draco con la mirada perdida

Mc gonagall no sabia que decir, realmente le pareció sorprendente algo como lo que acaba de oír de boca de malfoy pero igualmente asintió, sabía que dumbledore no lo habría dejado solo y menos si le hubiese hallado en ese estado, así que dejo instrucciones a madame pomfrey para que le diera un pijama y lo dejara descansando allí mientras tanto, sin embargo reparo en el peligro que ello suponía así que lo llevo a uno de los dormitorios de profesores que se hallaba vació y lo dejo allí para que descansara no antes de pedirle a madame pomfrey que le diese una poción para dormir y no dijese de su estadía allí a nadie todavía.

justo en el momento en que los chicos se disponían a salir del comedor sigilosamente para colarse en la enfermería y enterarse de la suerte de malfoy mc hizo irrupción en le comedor y tomo asiento en la mesa de los profesores.

- justo lo que faltaba- decía ron indignado – nos perdimos la ocasión de enterarnos que hace malfoy aquí

- bueno… ya será luego que sepamos algo importante – decía hermione

Después de los postres todos subieron a sus respectivos dormitorios en silencio y se acostaron, pero en el dormitorio de chicas de séptimo había una castaña que no podía conciliar el sueño, perturbada por la extraña aparición del dragón.

----------- Fin del flash back -------------------

- harry levántate, nos vamos a perder el desayuno – decía un hambriento ron al ojiverde aun adormilado

- si, si ya voy, ya me levanto – contesto harry de mal talante – vete tu adelante, yo te alcanzare

Ron agarro su mochila y salio del dormitorio al tiempo en que harry de levantaba y empezaba a revolver sus cosas en el baúl, encontró lo que buscaba y musito:

- juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas – y el mapa del merodeador al abrirse empezó a mostrar el castillo y a todos cuantos en el se encontraban

-¿¿Donde estas malfoy?… se que te quedaste aquí escoria lo se- dijo lleno de rabia buscándolo en le mapa hasta q lo halló en un rincón de la torre oeste que no había explorado (por que para llegar allí tenía que pasar por una gárgola de la cual el nunca supo la contraseña). Bueno… ya se que estas aquí, lo que me falta saber es como hacer para llegar a donde estas – dijo algo mas satisfecho y cerrando el mapa se lo guardo en a mochila

Hermione ya había bajado a desayunar cuando la profesora mc gonagall la vio y se le acerco

-srta. Granger, por favor tenga la amabilidad de acompañarme – hermione palideció – no se ponga así, solo necesito hablar con usted un momento a solas – dijo mc gonagall al ver la expresión de hermione

Ambas salieron del comedor rumbo al cuarto piso, mientras ella la ponía al corriente de que la presencia de malfoy en el castillo era secreta y así debía seguir siendo por su seguridad y la de todos en hogwarts y por lo tanto, necesitaba la ayuda de ella para llevarle las comidas malfoy a su dormitorio en la torre oeste, ya que ni los propios elfos podrían saber que el estaría allí, se encargarían mágicamente de la limpieza y demás. Solo ellas podrían saber de la presencia de malfoy en hogwarts.

- así que usted se encargara de llevarle la bandeja del desayuno- dijo entregándole la bandeja – la contraseña de la gárgola es: Acromantula, pero date prisa, nadie puede saber que estas haciendo, ah y si cree que debe cambiarla puede hacerlo cuando crea conveniente.

Hermione echo a correr llevando la bandeja del desayuno y diciendo la contraseña, penetró en la estancia, cuyo aspecto era totalmente extraño, era una pieza mediana decorada en colores cafés con una enorme cama en el medio de la habitación, un par de mesillas de noche y al final un baño, el cual se vislumbraba de un blanco luminoso, a un lado de la pieza había un secreter de caoba y en la silla, de espaldas a la puerta se hallaba Draco sentado con aspecto pensativo pero al oír el ruido de la puerta al abrirse instintivamente se dio la vuelta y cual iba a ser u sorpresa que la persona que estaba allí, de pie con una bandeja no era nada mas ni nada menos que Hermione Granger.

- TU! – dijo el tratando de sobreponerse a la sorpresa – que haces aquí? no se supone que nadie sabe donde estoy? – pregunto Draco visiblemente preocupación

- solo yo lo supe y fue por accidente, ayer cuando estabas en la enfermería entre a buscar a mc gonagall y te vi allí, la profesora me pidió que no revelase a nadie eso y que le hiciera el favor de ayudarla con tu ocultamiento – contesto ella con simpleza – y eso es lo que hago, aquí te traigo tu desayuno – dijo entregándole la bandeja

Draco se quedo asombrado por la expresión en el rostro de Hermione, no era ira ni odio mucho menos asco o desprecio, era compasión, como si lo viera a el, a EL como un ser que estaba pasando por una situación difícil, eso le hizo quedarse callado mirándola, detallándola, tratando de comprender su actitud para con el, en el rostro de hermione había un dejo de tristeza, ¿seria por el? no, es imposible, se dijo así mismo, ella me debe odiar y es lógico, desechando ese pensamiento tomo la bandeja del desayuno que aun pendía de las manos de hermione, no sin antes mirarla a los ojos tratando inútilmente de comprender, ella le devolvió la mirada y ambos sintieron una extraña sensación de estremecimiento, hermione rápidamente se dio la vuelta pero antes de irse, con la mano en le pomo de la puerta le dijo:

-Sinceramente, siento mucho por todo lo que estas pasando – y sin dar tiempo a que draco asimilase lo que había oído, cerro la puerta dejando tras de si a un Malfoy completamente perplejo.


	2. No me preguntes que pasa que ni yo lo se

**_Cap.II No me preguntes que pasa, que ni yo lo sé_**

Ella al salir de allí se percato de lo que acababa de decir ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurrió decir algo así? ¿Es que se había vuelto loca? ¿A malfoy? pero por mucho que le costase admitirlo era así, después de verlo en la enfermería y oír a mc gonagall contarle todo lo sucedido no pudo menos que sentir tristeza y compasión por el, pese a todo lo ocurrido tiempo atrás, seria malfoy, pero igualmente era un ser humano con sentimientos como cualquier otro, aunque solía ocultarlos muy bien ante todos con una mascara de arrogancia y seguridad, había que admitirlo, se condolía con Draco por su horrible situación pero obligatoriamente dejo de pensar en eso al llegar al comedor y sentarse en la mesa de gryffindor, ron y harry estaban terminando de desayunar

-Hermione! Pensaba que te ibas a saltar el desayuno – le comentaba un consternado ron

-claro que no me iba a saltar el desayuno, solo que mc gonagall me mando trabajo como premio anual – dijo algo evasiva

- ¿y de que trata hermione? – pregunto ginny, quien acababa de llegar a la mesa

- bueno… yo… tengo que supervisar varias cosas en el castillo, tengo q hacer masa rondas que los prefectos y cosas – dijo de repente para disimular, por un momento su mente se había quedado en blanco, solo ocupada por malfoy

- te noto rara ¿sabes? – dijo harry mirándola intensamente, como intentando penetrar en su mente a lo que hermione volteo la cabeza rápido hacia donde estaba ginny

- bueno, ya tranquila hermione que si necesitas ayuda, yo podría hacerlo contigo – dijo ron tomándole la mano a lo que hermione se removió algo incomoda en el asiento ¿como iba a ron a ayudarla a atender a Draco malfoy? era algo simplemente descabellado

- gracias ron, pero tendré que hacerlo sola – dijo sin mirarlo

Mientras tanto en el ala oeste del castillo…….

-ok draco, piensa con la cabeza y no con la conmoción ¿Cómo Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia, va a ayudarte? es que de solo pensar que cada vez que venga me mirara igual, no se lo que me da, por que no se si me gusto ver ese cambio en si o que – decía Draco divagando sobre su encuentro con hermione

en eso una lechuza entro por la ventana Draco se sobresalto a verla ¿lo habían descubierto? no.. A lo mejor…

Draco abrió el sobre con premura y encontró una carta con la letra de mc gonagall

Sr. malfoy:

Quería informarle que la señorita Granger será la responsable de proveerle de las cosas que necesite, ella pasara llevándole las comidas y mientras tanto ud permanecerá allí, espero q comprenda lo delicado de la situación pero le aseguro que estamos buscando la mejor forma de ayudarlo a esconderse.

Atentamente

Minerva mc gonagall

El cerro la carta y la coloco en el secreter, o sea, que granger iría a diario y con el presagio de que eso no podía para en nada bueno, se acostó un rato y se volvió a quedar dormido

Harry, ron y hermione se dirigían al aula de defensa contra las artes oscuras, y al entrar se hacia denso el ambiente, por la expectativa de quien ocuparía la vacante de DCAO, anoche en el banquete de bienvenida ninguno había sabido nada ya que el profesor no había llegado temprano sino muy entrada la noche así que nadie lo vio, Harry aun recordaba el banquete que a diferencia de otros años, era triste y apagado, por la gran ausencia de dumbledore y otros alumnos de todas las casas que habían perecido en el verano junto a sus familias en las matanzas que sobrevinieron después de a muerte de dumbledore a lo largo y ancho del país

- miren, aun no ha entrado el nuevo profesor, me pregunto quien nos dará DCAO, ahora que snape no esta – dijo ron expectante

- no lo se, pero no niego que me intriga saber quien podrá ser – contesto harry

Hermione seguía misteriosamente silenciosa, y solo se conformaba con asentir a lo que sus amigos decían,

De repente, se hizo total silencio, en el aula había entrado alguien y cuando los tres se dieron la vuelta lo vieron, era un sujeto alto, de pelo entrecano y andar algo renqueante, sus gafas, de montura de asta, reflejaban el leve sol de esa mañana de septiembre, sin embargo nadie saludo, nadie hizo ningún gesto, tal vez se sentían algo intimidados ante el extraño

- buenos días, mi nombre es Régulus McClaggan y este año seré su profesor de DCAO, como ninguno de ustedes sabrá, yo fui profesor en este colegio por muchísimos años antes del profesor Quirrell, volví ante la insistencia de la profesora mc gonagall, así que espero ya que este es su ultimo año, que se preparen adecuadamente en defensa, máxime en los tiempos actuales en que nadie esta seguro de nada, siquiera de si mismo, no podemos decir que estamos a salvo si no saben hacer contramaldiciones, ejecutar magia protectora o incluso, usar alguna maldición en defensa propia.

Todos estaban absortos oyendo la explicación del profesor McClaggan sobre el uso de maldiciones en terceros en circunstancias de peligro, aunque harry estuviese un poco aburrido, nada de lo que dijera el profesor haría que el derrotase a Voldemort sin haber encontrado los horcruxes que restaban por hallar, el había pasado el verano viajando, primero fue al Valle de Godric, allí visito la tumba de sus padres y la casa que le dejaron para cuando cumpliese la mayoría de edad, de la cual ya había tomado posesión, aunque no pensaba quedarse allí, era un lugar desconocido por el, aunque allí había vivido hasta que sus padres fueron asesinados, pero le daba igual, lo sentía desconocido; luego había ido al matrimonio de Bill y Fleur y volvió a marcharse en busca de los horcruxes pero sin resultado alguno.

Harry salio de la clase sin reparar en que no había prestado absolutamente nada de atención, cuando hermione lo interrumpió:

- chicos, espérenme en el comedor, ya los alcanzare ¿vale? –dijo hermione echando a correr en dirección a las cocinas

- harry, no tienes la sensación de que hermione nos oculta algo – dijo ron preocupado- a lo mejor no se, tiene problemas o...harry ¿y si esta enamorada de otro?- pregunto de repente

- ay ron no me des la lata, no te pongas paranoico que tu eres especialista en eso – dijo harry cortante

Mientras tanto Hermione llegaba al frutero le hacia cosquillas a la pera y accionaba el pomo de la puerta de las cocinas y buscaba una bandeja de comida para llevarle el almuerzo a Draco a la torre oeste

Al abrir la gárgola miro de nuevo de derecha a izquierda y entro en la habitación, al principio creyó que Malfoy se había ido, pero luego se percato de que estaba acostado y durmiendo profundamente, se quedo contemplándolo un ratito, se veía tan angelical! Con su rubio cabello cayéndole en la frente y el torso expuesto, ya que se había acostado sin camisa, sus pectorales bien definidos y su piel blanquísima, parecía un ángel dormido sobre nubes, sin darse cuenta se acerco y se sentó en su cama suavemente y le hizo una leve caricia en el rostro

- QUEEE! – dijo malfoy despertándose abruptamente

Hermione se sobresalto al ver a Malfoy despertar y se levanto de la cama rápidamente

-Draco lo siento, no fue mi intención despertarte, venia a traerte el almuerzo – dijo con precipitación pero draco no contesto sino que se quedo absorto mirándola con la boca abierta por la sorpresa

- me llamaste Draco! – Dijo recuperándose de la sorpresa con los ojos aun desorbitados – jamás me habías llamado por mi nombre Granger

Ella se dio cuenta de que llamarlo por su nombre había desviado su atención acerca de que acababa de acariciarlo inconscientemente mientras estaba dormido, asimilando un poco lo que había hecho

-Discúlpame Malfoy, no volverá a suceder – contesto algo mas fría tratando de recuperar la compostura

Sin mirarlo dejo la bandeja en el secreter y se marcho lo mas deprisa que sus piernas le permitían, sin comer se fue directamente a su dormitorio, necesitaba estar sola para pensar un rato, asimilar la tontería que hizo, es que ni ella misma podía creer que como actuaba con malfoy, con cariño se podría decir, viéndolo desde una nueva perspectiva, mucho mas humana, sintiendo algo extraño, desconocido, lo único identificable era el nerviosismo que se apoderaba de ella cuando estaba frente a Draco o pensaba en el, que la impulsaba a hacer estupideces como aquella.

Entretanto Draco se sintió algo decepcionado por la súbita huida de Hermione, esperaba que se quedase un rato mas, haciendo algo de compañía, ¿pero en que estas pensando Draco Malfoy? – se dijo a si mismo en tono de reproche – es granger, una sangre sucia, y lo peor de todo, la mejor amiga de potter! – Pensó, su peor enemigo - cualquier cosa entre ellos estaba descartada de antemano, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era actuar frío y distante con ella, pero una pequeña parte del el se negaba a hacer eso, ella se estaba portando de una manera increíble y no merecía que le hiciesen eso y es que ella era la única persona, que aparte del odio que debía profesarle, le ayudaba y tenia que reconocerlo.

- Harry, ¿hermione no te dijo que venia enseguida? – pregunto ron terminado su tarta de manzana

- si, pero tiene media hora que se fue – contesto el – así que no me preguntes que pasa, que todo esta muy extraño

- yo solo espero que esto no tenga nada que ver con la llegada de malfoy – dijo ron sombriamente

- ¿y se puede saber que pinta malfoy aquí? – preguntó harry extrañado

- no se... es que no me gusta que este de nuevo aquí, ya sabes que es un mortífago y bueno... tu sabes... – dijo vagamente ron

- no niego que me desagrada tenerlo de nuevo en le castillo, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, al menos, no por ahora – contesto harry, pensando que, con un poco de suerte, podría averiguar como entrar a la habitación de malfoy


	3. No se que pasa en mi

_**Cap. III No se que pasa en mi**_

Hermione estaba en su habitación, meditando, era novia de ron, tenían apenas cuatro meses y ya ella estaba con dudas, durante cierto tiempo había querido que el se fijara en ella como a un a chica no solo como amiga pero había resultado inútil hasta hace poco, sin embargo, no se sentía feliz, estaba escondiéndose como una cobarde, negándose a aceptar que la presencia de Malfoy había trastornado su vida en Hogwarts en su ultimo año ¡¡que irónica es la vida!

Draco estaba planteándose algo similar en su recamara, ¿como estaba indeciso acerca de cortar relaciones con Granger? ¿Es que le gustaba la sangre sucia? Había que admitir que había cambiado mucho desde el día que llego al castillo y gracias a ella, tenia alguien a quien ver durante esos días que tendría que pasar encerrado hasta podría admitir que le había impresionado lo bien que se veía después de este verano pero sabia que todo tenia que llegar hasta allí, y si podía seguir siendo el Malfoy arrogante de siempre, todo estaría muy bien, salvo por el hecho de que nunca antes había detestado ser quien era como en ese momento.

Parvati entro al dormitorio y encontró a hermione con la mirada perdida viendo a través de la ventana

- hermione! Te perdiste Herbologia que te sucede? – preguntó algo preocupada, aunque no fuese especialmente amiga de Hermione, verla en ese estado, humanamente era preocupante

- No... no me sentía muy bien – contesto ella débilmente – así que no quise comer preferí venir a descansar

- no te ves muy bien. ¿Quieres que llame a madame pomfrey para que venga a verte? ¿O prefrieres que te lleve a la enfermería? – insistió parvati

- no, no hace falta, gracias – dijo con una sonrisa de agradecimiento – no te preocupes, estaré bien

- bueno... pero subirá después de Adivinación a ver como te encuentras – contesto parvati resignada

- como quieras parvati gracias – y cuando termino de oír esto, parvati salio de la habitación dejándola otra vez sola

Harry y ron estaban esperando la clase de Pociones, harry estaba repasando el libro de Fabricación de Pociones Avanzado, la copia del Príncipe, pero asqueado recordó quien había resultado ser, Snape, pero a pesar de todo, había aprendido mucho con el y por eso lo conservo

- Pero es que debería esforzarme mas, quiero sacar una nota decente en los EXTASIS pero esto es más difícil que los TIMOS así que me da miedo pensar que pasara si suspendo

- RONALD WEASLEY! ¿¿Estas en el primer día de curso y ya estas quejándote? – se quejo harry sorprendido - no puede ser posible que hayas empezado este año tan temprano¡¡ pero si ya no tenemos arpías como profesores, ya no están ni Umbridge ni Snape así que ¿Por que te quejas? – termino airado

- vale vale, pero no la tomes conmigo, yo se que lo que te tiene irritable es malfoy – dijo ron mordazmente

- OH SI VALE! – Respondió sarcástico harry - ¿Es que acaso soy yo el que esta paranoico? ¿Acaso yo creo q Malfoy es la causa de la rara actitud de Hermione? – contraataco

Ron se puso colorado hasta el pelo y prefirió no contestar, era cierto que había dado en el clavo y mejor era no discutir por cosas así

A la siguiente hora de clase Hermione decidió bajar de la torre e ir a ver Pociones e hizo aparición en el aula antes de que llegara el profesor Slughorn y tomo asiento, harry y ron venían charlando sobre Quidditch cuando al llegar a la puerta del aula vieron en el asiento de costumbre a hermione sentada Repasando por enésima vez su libro

- ¿crees q te falta algo de ese libro que no te sepas ya? – dijo harry al llegar al pupitre

- harry, este año tenemos los EXTASIS y si de veras quieres hacerte auror deberías también tomarte en serio estudiar duro, los EXTASIS no son como los TIMOS - dijo hermione severa

- TU TAMBIEN! – apunto ron divertido soltando una carcajada

- por cierto ¿En donde estabas que no viniste a la comida como dijiste? – dijo harry en tono inquisitorial

- Al final no me sentí muy bien así que me fui a mi dormitorio –dijo ella sin profundizar

-¿si? ¿y por que? ¿Que tenias? – Preguntó ron mirándola con aspecto preocupado

- me dolía la cabeza – dijo evasiva evitando la mirada inquisitoria de harry – y quise subir nomás

¿Seria que estaba aprendiendo legeremancia? Pensó preocupada hermione, pero mejor no averiguarlo, ni ponerle la cosa fácil así que debería evitar la mirada de harry con cualquier excusa

En ese momento entro el profesor Slughorn y al ver a harry su rostro se ilumino

- harry mi querido niño! Que gusto es para mí verlo aquí, en perfecto estado- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

- gracias profesor – contesto el

- Bueno hoy vamos a aprender a preparar pociones muchísimo mas complicadas y vamos a empezar con una relativamente nueva: la poción matalobos – la expresión de harry era de satisfacción, podría aprender a prepararle la poción a Lupin si hiciese falta, la cara de Hermione era de total concentración

-profesor ¿pero este tipo de pociones no aparecen en el libro? – pregunto inquieta hermione

-de hecho no Miss Granger, pero este año lo dedicare a pociones trasformadoras y destranformadoras e incluso a algunos antídotos sumamente importantes y complicados, que no están en el libro de texto, pero necesarios para los EXTASIS sea cual sea la carrera que piensen seguir al salir de Hogwarts - contesto el Profesor Slughorn

La cara de nerviosismo de Hermione era difícil de pasar por alto, al decirle que algunas de las pociones que verían ese año no estaban en el libro, lo cual significaba que no podría aprendérselas antes de verla y Harry le dio un codazo a ron que estuvo a punto de echarse a reír

Después de clase, hermione tenia que volver a las cocinas a buscar la comida de malfoy y esta vez, cuando entro, el elfo que la vio primero fue Dobby

- La señorita Granger ha venido! La amiga de Harry Potter! – dijo exaltadísimo corriendo hacia ella – La señorita ha venido sola ¿que se le ofrece a la señorita? – preguntó el elfo haciendo una leve reverencia

- Dobby, vengo a buscar mi cena – mintió – no quiero cenar en el GC con los demás tengo que estudiar

- lo que usted guste señorita! – contesto el elfo y enseguida regreso con un plato enorme de chuletas, puré de papa, ensalada, una jarra enorme de jugo de calabaza y un pastel de chocolate. La bandeja resultaba pesadísima pero hermione la hechizo para hacerla pequeña y ligera y se la llevo cuidando de que nadie la viera

- Dobby, prométeme algo, que no le dirás de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a harry o a ron, a nadie ¿entendiste?- el elfo asintió extrañado

- bueno, me tengo que ir, gracias por todo dobby- y se marcho deprisa, al llegar a la gárgola dio la contraseña y se cercioro de que no hubiese nadie cerca y entro

- Por fin llegas! Estaba muerto de hambre – dijo con sencillez, pero al ver la pequeña bandeja (que parecía un plato de postre) se le acabo el entusiasmo – eso es todo?

Hermione lo miro con impaciencia y al colocar la bandeja destransformo la bandeja y la devolvió a su estado original, al verla el animo de malfoy volvió a ser alegre

- Satisfecho? – dijo algo dura mirándolo a los ojos

- disculpa si estuve un poco brusco contigo, es que estar aquí encerrado me empieza a volver loco, no quiero ni imaginar como es estar en Azkaban – dijo con un dejo de tristeza

Hermione lo miro y se percato de que era sincero, y le dijo – Olvídalo, no importa

- Si importa, por que tu eres la única persona del mundo que pese a odiarme me ha ayudado desinteresadamente, y yo eso lo admiro – confeso Draco

- no te odio – dijo rápidamente hermione y al decirlo se puso roja

- Pero yo te he tratado mal todos estos años, te he hecho la vida imposible me he metido con tus amigos, debes odiarme! – contesto incrédulo

- la verdad, es que puede que te haya detestado al máximo, pero no odiar, odiar no me haría nada bien sino envenenarme el alma con malos sentimientos que no me llevarían por buen camino – contesto sabiamente hermione y Malfoy se quedo impresionado con esas palabras

Draco se acerco a ella y le pregunto

- Granger de veras no me odias? – con algo de ansiedad

- no malfoy, no te odio – contesto hermione algo cansinamente

- Mírame a los ojos y dime que de verdad no me odias- insistió malfoy

Ella lo miro a los ojos, esos mismos ojos que la habían insultado, vejado millones de veces, esos mismos ojos fríos grises que ahora miraban con ansia de saber la verdad escrita en los marrones de ella, que reflejaban tanta tristeza y soledad, tanto dolor que a ella se le encogió el corazón y le contesto: No malfoy, no te odio – con suavidad

El la miro algo mas apaciguado y se acerco mas a ella, la distancia se acortaba peligrosamente entre ellos dos pero ella se mantuvo impasible en su sitio

- Quiero pedirte perdón Granger – dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzado

Ella lo miro sin entender ¿Perdón? ¿Había oído bien? ¿¿Perdón?

- disculpa ¿Me has pedido perdón? – preguntó ella en un susurro

- Si Granger, quiero pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te hice, por todo lo malo que alguna vez te dije, por lo que pensé y creí de ti, debo confesar que estaba equivocado – dijo Malfoy levantando la gris mirada hacia la castaña

Hermione se había quedado sin habla, Malfoy pidiendo perdón, eso era lo último que ella creyó ver en la vida, pero allí estaba, mirándola intensamente y ella asintió con la cabeza

- Esta bien Malfoy, te perdono, olvido todo lo que alguna vez paso – dijo ella con una media sonrisa y el se la devolvió mas llena de alegría

- Gracias, no sabes cuanto me alegra saber que todo queda borrado – dijo Draco – que empezaremos de cero

-Empezaremos? – pregunto ella sin comprender

- Oh por dios ¿No podemos tratar de ser amigos, ya no soy un Slytherin, ya no soy un Mortífago, no soy realmente un Malfoy ya - le replico Draco – además no quiero que me llames Malfoy, Llámame Draco simplemente

- Entonces, tú llámame Hermione – dijo ella tímidamente

- hecho – y draco le extendió la mano - ¿amigos?

- amigos – dijo ella dándole la mano

- Bueno vamos a sellar esto cenando juntos, aquí hay de sobra para cuatro así que bastara para nosotros dos ¿aceptas? - ella sonrió

Se sentaron y empezaron a comer, mientras tanto iban hablando de mil cosas, el le contaba trivialidades sobre si y le preguntaba a ella por las cosas que le gustaban y así se dio una amena charla que duro mucho tiempo después de que acabaron de cenar

Cuando hermione consulto su reloj se dio cuenta de la hora: eran más de las 10 así que había pasado casi toda la noche hablando con malfoy! Tenia que darse prisa para llegar a la sala común y rogar que ni Ron ni Harry la hubiesen buscado por la Biblioteca.

Al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda una voz le susurro a sus espaldas: Que haces llegando tan tarde? Cuando ella se volteo vio con horror que era Ron que venia de hacer la ronda de Prefectos, trago en seco y no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron dentro

- QUE HACIAS TU HASTA ESTAS HORAS QUE NO APARECISTE EN LA CENA? – le grito ron al llegar a las butacas de la sala común

- Y QUIEN SE SUPONE QUE ERES TU PARA GRITARME? – replico ella airada

-esta bien- dijo bajando el tono de voz – se puede saber que hacías que no estuviste en la cena

- no quise, tenia que estudiar, quería ir investigando para pociones así que fui a la biblioteca – contesto evasiva

- Ah, ok, te saltas el almuerzo y tampoco tenias hambre para la cena? – preguntó Ron incrédulo

-no, realmente no tenia hambre – dijo ella

-Sabes una cosa? Estas mintiendo, lo se, por que primero, no estuviste en la biblioteca por que Harry y yo SI fuimos a hacer los deberes de DCAO y tu no apareciste por allí

- no me llames mentirosa! – replico enojada

- ah ¿y como quieres que le diga a una persona que de repente ya no confía en sus amigos ni en su novio? – dijo el poniéndose peligrosamente rojo hasta las orejas

- ustedes son los que no confían en mi – replico ella

- bueno, espero que tengas tiempo de poner en orden tus ideas y decirnos que es lo que te sucede – dijo el y se marcho enojado hacia la puerta que daba a los dormitorios de chicos

Ella se quedo sola en la sala común y mirando al fuego de la chimenea se pregunto a si misma - ¿como les cuento lo que pasa? No lo entenderían - y se marcho para los dormitorios de chicas sin percatarse de un susurro plateado a sus espaldas


	4. Mi secreto eres tu

_**Cap. IV Mi secreto eres tu**_

A la mañana siguiente ella se levanto temprano, con unas ojeras inmensas, menos mal que su madre le había obligado a comprar maquillaje ese verano, con un poco de corrector borraría esa cara de trasnocho, es que la verdad es que casi no había pegado ojo en toda la noche pensando en Ron y Draco

- Lavender apurate! – Gritó la voz histérica de Parvati – vamos a llegar tarde a desayunar

Hermione se levanto de un respingo y salio en dirección a los baños, rápidamente bajo a desayunar y salio en dirección a las cocinas

Al llegar a la habitación de Draco, el seguía durmiendo apaciblemente, ¡que guapo se ve!- pensó ella y lo sacudió un poco

-Draco, Draco despierta, te traigo tu desayuno – dijo ella apurada

El se revolvió en las sabanas y volteo a ver de quien era la voz: era ella, acababa de soñar con ella y allí estaba, en la realidad frente a el

Se incorporo en la cama y agarro la bandeja que ella le tendió, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que iba en pijama

- si, ya se que estas en pijama., pero ni te incomodes, es lo mismo que la ropa solo que para dormir – dijo ella con simpleza y el se encogió de hombros y se acomodo para comer

- Ya desayunaste? – o vas a comer conmigo? – pregunto Draco con una sonrisa que iluminaba el recinto

-ya desayune, lo hice antes de venir a verte – contesto ella, el puso una expresión de decepción pero se abstuvo de decir algo al respecto

- que tal dormiste? – preguntó Draco rompiendo el silencio

- bueno... regular – dijo ella y Draco se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que mentía – y tu?

-Entiendo que no te quieras sincerar conmigo, pero por lo que veo, tuviste una pelea o me equivoco – preguntó draco tranquilamente

Ella se altero, ¿como podía Draco saberlo? ¿No la había seguido? ¿O si? Se preguntaba mil cosas cuando el siguió – decía, por que como saliste tarde de aquí, Potter o Weasley

Podían haber discutido por no haber llegado a cenar con ellos como de costumbre – hermione respiro aliviada, estuvo tan cerca

- bueno, claro que notaron mi ausencia repetida desde ayer por la mañana – dijo y se puso colorada

- ¿Repetida? - pregunto el en tono divertido - ¿por que repetida?

-es que al salir de aquí al mediodía, no fui a clase, me fui al dormitorio, me dolía la cabeza – contesto evasiva

- Ah, te dolía la cabeza – dijo Draco y se echo a reír

-De que te ríes? – preguntó ella a la defensiva

-de que ni tu misma te crees lo que dices – contestó Draco en medio de una carcajada – lo siento Hermione, no sabes mentir – y al decir esto ella se puso colorada de nuevo

- No te rías, no es gracioso, esta bien te lo diré – dijo haciendo acopio de su valor – es que no se como mantener esto de que te estoy ayudando sin que lo sepan Harry y ron, y te advierto que es demasiado difícil

- Por que? – preguntó Draco intrigado

- por que... por que... por que harry tiene un mapa que le dice donde esta cada persona en Hogwarts cada momento y aparte de eso, tiene una capa invisible, con ella suele escaparse de la torre y de donde sea sin que lo vean

- bueno, lo de la capa lo sabia desde el año pasado, pero lo del mapa no, y eso explica muchas cosas – dijo el encajando piezas mentalmente

-¿como cuales? – preguntó hermione

-como que en tercero, yo viera en Hogsmeade su cabeza flotando en el aire, y yo sabia que el no tenia permiso de salir del castillo – contesto el

Ella no sabia de eso, así que imagino que seria la vez que el se escapo del castillo con la capa, cuando no se hablaban ese año

- el hecho es que están sospechando que estoy haciendo algo raro y eso me preocupa, en cualquier momento podrían seguirme con la capa o mirar que vengo aquí con el mapa – dijo ella con preocupación

- y te preocupa por que ellos saben que estoy aquí o por que no saben que haces? – pregunto Draco

-ellos saben que estas en el castillo, pero no saben mas nada – respondió ella

- te entiendo – y se echo a reír

- Y ahora de que te ríes? – dijo ella enojada

- yo realmente no tengo amigos, ni crabbe ni goyle, ni zabini ni parkinson son mis amigos en verdad, pero si vieran donde estoy y quien es mi nueva amiga, creo que se morirían de un infarto – dijo muerto de risa

Ella comprendió a que se refería el realmente, al hecho de que estuviese traicionando a su familia y que fuese amigo de una sangre sucia ellos pensarían que Draco se habría vuelto loco

- muy gracioso – dijo ella sombriamente

- no te vayas a enojar, yo ya no soy como ellos, es mas, dudo si alguna vez lo fui sinceramente o solo para ser aceptado y digno de mi apellido – confeso el mas serio

- esta bien. Te juro que no estoy molesta, pero me tengo que ir, tengo Aritmancia – dijo ella – nos vemos al mediodía

- adiós hermione, recuerda traer la cena para dos – dijo el y se dio la vuelta no quería ver la puerta cerrarse tras ella

Sin querer Hermione se había convertido en la única compañía de Draco

Al salir en el pasillo del cuarto piso se encontró a Ron y Harry que iban camino a los jardines a pasar su hora libre antes de Pociones – Hermione! – dijo harry acercándose a ella

- hola chicos, voy deprisa que tengo que ir a aritmancia – dijo ella revolviendo en su mochila para disimular

- Ah pero aritmancia no lo dan en el quinto piso? – preguntó Ron

- si, voy subiendo, pero me detuve a buscar la varita, esta muy oscuro todo – dijo Hermione y era verdad, parecía que estuviese anocheciendo y apenas eran las nueve de la mañana pero afuera estaba todo nublado y la débil luz del sol de septiembre que se filtraba era insuficiente para iluminar el corredor

- bueno, nos vemos en el almuerzo – dijo harry misteriosamente

- no creo, tengo que ir a la biblioteca, quizás me pierda el almuerzo

-Hermione ¿piensas comer en algún momento en este curso?

Ella le dirigió una mirada dura, en parte enojo, en parte tratando de ocultarle a harry el verdadero significado de sus escapadas

Al llegar a la gárgola de piedra, dio la contraseña y entro sin percatarse si había alguien cerca

- Draco! Ya estoy aquí! – dijo medio agitada hermione al entrar, miro a ambos lados y se dio cuanta por el sonido del agua cayendo, que seguramente estaría dándose una ducha, dejo la bandeja en el secreter y se sentó en la cama a esperar, Draco mientras tanto, no había oído la puerta y al salir del baño chorreando agua con la toalla envolviendo sus caderas y el torso desnudo se llevo una gran impresión al verla sentada en su cama

-Hermione! Yo...no sabia que habías llegado – dijo poniéndose ligeramente rosado al percatarse de su semidesnudez frente a ella

- Lo... lo... siento Draco, pensé que me habías oído cuando llame – dijo ella volteándose rápidamente para disimular la turbación de su ser al verlo así, como un adonis de la edad moderna, con su torso desnudo y el agua cayéndole del rubio cabello, con su piel marfil expuesta de esa manera tan provocativa, y los ojos grises semiocultos por el pelo mojado que le caía en la frente.

Draco rápidamente busco una túnica y los pantalones y se la puso lo más rápido posible.

- Ya puedes voltear – aviso Draco a una aun turbada Hermione

-Gracias – y lentamente se dio la vuelta, efectivamente Draco ya se había vestido

-Bueno de verdad quiero pedirte disculpas por lo sucedido – dijo un apenado Draco – espero no te haya incomodado demasiado

- no vale, olvídalo – dijo Hermione ruborizándose otra vez ¿por que cada vez enrojecía mas ante Malfoy?

- Bueno... traje la cena, no se cuales son tus platos preferidos pero traje un poco de todo, espero te guste – dijo Hermione

- bueno, si quieres que te diga, la comida en si no es mi fuerte, lo que mas me gustan son los dulces, mi madre solía mandarme a diario paquetes de los dulces de casa, era mi debilidad, claro que Crabbe y Goyle consumían una buena parte – añadió riendo

- ¿los extrañas? – pregunto Hermione viendo su expresión

- realmente no, ¿y sabes por que? Mi madre si me consentía, pero mi padre... El me comparaba lo mejor pero nunca tuvo un gesto de cariño para mi – su rostro adopto un gesto de tristeza – podría darme una Centella 3000 pero jamás un abrazo – Hermione se dio cuenta de que por primera vez, estaba abriendo un poco su corazón

- Lo siento, creo que debió ser duro para ti – suspiro hermione

- Al principio lo vi lógico, al crecer con otros hijos de mortifagos, me di cuenta que era algo usual, no mostrar sus sentimientos así que no me preocupe, pero al llegar a Hogwarts me di cuenta que éramos una minoría – suspiro – Pero vamos a cenar que se va a enfriar todo!

Ambos empezaron a comer silenciosamente, Hermione entendía que su nuevo amigo estaba pasando por una situación difícil, y respetaba el hecho de que quisiera callar un rato así que ambos comieron en silencio, que fue roto cuando empezaron los postres

- Hermione, cuéntame de tus padres – pidió Draco repentinamente

- bueno – ella se revolvió incomoda en su asiento – son muggles, creo que lo sabes

- Si, pero me imagino que son mejor persona que los míos, cuéntame como son, que hacen, cosas de tu niñez – contesto draco – quisiera saber como son los padres muggles

- esta bien – dijo resignada Hermione – para empezar, son dentistas

- ¿¿¿son que? – preguntó extrañado Draco

- Dentistas, los que se ocupan del cuidado y arreglo de los dientes – empezó – ellos no sabían nada de la magia hasta que llego la carta de hogwarts y un representante del ministerio a explicar todo lo del mundo mágico y eso, les impresiono mucho enterarse de que algo así existía pero yo me entusiasme y me dejaron venir

- Bueno, resulto que eres la mejor del año – ella se ruborizo, Draco la estaba elogiando –ganaste el Premio Anual – dijo señalando la insignia que llevaba en el pecho

- si, nunca creí que lo podría lograr – dijo ella emocionada

- Por que? Eres muy inteligente, no se por que no te envió el sombrero a Ravenclaw en vez de a Gryffindor – cuestiono Draco

- No se, se lo había planteado pero al final se decidió por Gryffindor – pero eso es lo de menos, no importa a la casa a la que te envíe el sombrero sino lo que importa es lo que cada uno decide hacer

- OHH señorita Granger, me asombra con su sabiduría – dijo bromeando Draco

- no te burles – ella estaba conteniendo las ganas de reír – es en serio

- si, esta bien, no te vayas a enojar – dijo draco precipitadamente acercándose a ella – ¿verdad que no estas enojada? – lo que si estaba era peligrosamente cerca de ella, casi se rozaban y Draco pudo mirar mas de cerca esos ojos chocolate de Hermione, esas profundidades cafés en los que provocaba sumergirse, estaba rozando los labios de ella cuando rompió el hechizo del instante y salio corriendo del dormitorio


	5. Detras de esos ojos hechiceros

**_Cap. V Detrás de esos ojos hechiceros_**

Al llegar a la torre Hermione comprobó su reloj, eran las once, dios cada vez llegaba a la torre mas tarde, al llegar se dejo caer en la butaca mas próxima, había estado a punto de besarse con Draco, en su habitación y se preocupo, si las cosas seguían así, no quería ni pensar en lo que podría suceder

- vaya! Me parece que llegas tarde hoy otra vez – esta vez no era la voz de Ron sino Harry

- Harry! – Dijo ella sobresaltándose – no pensé que estarías aun aquí

- Se puede saber por que llegas tan tarde – dijo el inquisitorio mirándola a los ojos

- tenia cosas que hacer – contestó ella

- ah si – sarcástico – y como que? – pregunto de nuevo harry

- no me des la lata ahora, tengo sueño y me quiero retirar – contesto Hermione evasiva

-Sabes? Te desconozco Hermione, ya no eres la amiga que conocí en primero, eres una mujer que no confía en sus amigos y que oculta muchas cosas – Ella movió un músculo de la cara involuntariamente

- Harry por favor, vas a seguir desconfiando de mi? – pregunto ella algo dolida

- Si, a menos que decidas contarme que sucede, por que te pierdes tanto, no vas a comer al GC, llegas tarde a la torre por las noches y siempre estas nerviosa y ausente- replico harry

Ella lo miro y sopeso sus posibilidades pero rápidamente se decidió – lo siento harry, pero es un asunto entre la Profesora Mc gonagall y yo – contesto

- esta bien, lo averiguare al precio que sea – sentencio y salio rumbo a los dormitorios de chicos

- Harry, que paso, dime rápido que no puedo mas con la angustia – preguntó ron al ver a harry entrar en el dormitorio

- no me quiso decir nada mas que no fuera que es un asunto entre Mc gonagall y ella – afirmo harry

- ¿Que será lo que le pasa? – Pregunto Ron – me preocupa que este en problemas y no nos lo quiera decir

- Admito que no me gusto tener que confesarlo pero creo que tiene algo que ver con la llegada de malfoy – dijo harry con sospecha

En el dormitorio de chicas...

- Hermione! – Dijo Parvati sobresaltada – Lavender y yo estábamos preguntándonos si estarías en la enfermería o que... estábamos algo preocupadas – confeso

- Gracias chicas, pero de veras estoy bien – pero no parecía, estaba con los nervios alterados por lo de draco y su altercado con harry

- hermione, si tienes algún problema, te aseguro que puedes contar con nosotras – aseguro Lavender – si es de chicos, o cosas de mujeres, lo que sea – afirmo Lavender con una sonrisa

- De veras muchísimas gracias, pero realmente no tengo nada, solo estrés – confeso hermione, en parte era verdad, estar entre dos aguas era estresante

A la mañana siguiente...

- Hermione! – Ginny la sacudía por el hombro – despiértate

- Ya voy Malf... – se dio cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir y rápidamente se corrigió – dición! Que hora es? – pregunto

- son las Siete y media, no es tarde aun pero quería venir a hablar contigo, Hermione te veo mal que te sucede? – pregunto Ginny con semblante preocupada

- no sucede nada ginny en serio – dijo Hermione

- Ayer en la cena oí a mi hermano y a Harry decir que te iban a sacar la verdad al precio que fuera, que estaban preocupados por ti – dijo Ginny

- No me pasa nada en serio, no tengo nada – repitió Hermione cansinamente

- Si ya no quieres seguir con mi hermano, díselo, seria lo mejor que se siguiera ilusionando – aventuro ginny

- Por que dices que ya no quiero seguir con Ron? – pregunto Hermione

- No se, quizá sea que noto el distanciamiento repentino de ustedes dos, no se cual sea el motivo, pero si quieren arreglarlo cuentan con mi apoyo y si no, bueno seria mejor que terminasen – sentencio Ginny

- No se que decirte Ginny, pero tengo que pensar – confeso Hermione, y era la verdad, tenia que analizar que pensaba hacer con su relación con Ron

Miro de nuevo su reloj en cuento salio Ginny ¡dios mío las ocho y media! – salto de la cama se baño, se vistió y salio a toda prisa a las cocinas a buscar el desayuno, no le daba tiempo de desayunar antes así que lo haría en la habitación de Draco

- Buenos días Draco – saludo ella al entrar

- Buenos días Hermione – el se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que se pusieron ardientes al contacto con la calida piel de Draco

- traje el desayuno de los dos, no me dio tiempo de bajare a desayunar temprano – comento ella – espero no te importune

- Claro que no! Como va a molestarme, al contrario, me gusta – respondió Draco

Ella sonrió ampliamente y comenzaron a comer

En el despacho de Mc Gonagall...

- Dumbledore por favor, tienes que admitir que la he enviado a la boca del lobo – decía Minerva algo histérica

- mi querida minerva, no podemos jugar con los designios del destino, además tiene que recordar que esta siendo cuidado por ella, si surge algo será por que así debe ser – decía la voz de Dumbledore salida del retrato al frente del escritorio de la directora

- usted esta aprobando que surja una relación entre Draco Malfoy, sangre limpia, hijo de mortifagos, y prófugo de la orden tenebrosa y Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, amiga de Harry Potter y persona relacionada con la orden del fénix – resoplo – ha visto usted algo mas dispar

El retrato de dumbledore reía levemente – Minerva, usted lo da por hecho – comento

-Además parece que se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con la profesora Trelawney con lo del destino – comento malhumorada – y usted sabe lo que pienso de la Adivinación

- tiene que tomar en cuenta que si el señor Malfoy decidió escapar de los mortifagos es porque obviamente no esta de acuerdo con ellos, lo que demuestra que todos dependemos de nuestras elecciones y si en el camino se topa con la señorita Granger, ello podría redundar en su beneficio – asevero Dumbledore tranquilamente

- pero todavía no sabemos si podremos confiar en el, recuerde lo que sucedió por confiar en una persona así, ahora usted no esta aquí sino en un retrato – comento Mc gonagall algo sagaz

- admito que me equivoque respecto a Severus, pero nunca nadie sabrá la verdad acerca de por que tomo esa decisión – comento Dumbledore

En el dormitorio de Draco...

- Ayer saliste corriendo ¿por que? – pregunto repentinamente Draco

- si te diste cuenta de ello, entonces deberás saber por que fue, que fue lo que estuvo a punto de pasar – dijo ella seria

- si, yo me di cuenta de que estuvimos a punto de besarnos – dijo tranquilamente Draco

- y lo dices así tan tranquilo? – replico ella

- Si estuvo a punto de pasar fue por que quisimos – afirmo el – admítelo Hermione, por que nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro

- como puedes decir tu eso si apenas ayer por la mañana estábamos casi de enemigos hoy me dices esto – negó hermione impresionada – tiene que ser una broma Draco, no puedes estar diciendo eso en serio

- Lo digo en serio – dijo Draco taladrándola con esa mirada gris – yo me siento atraído por ti, quizá me gustaste un poco de antes, quizá tu arrogancia me hacia interesarme un poco en ti, quizá no me di cuenta antes por todo lo que había de por medio pero yo por lo menos confieso ¿y tu? mírame a los ojos, dime que no sientes algo así por mi

Ella no supo que responder, no quería admitirlo, le dolía pero era la verdad, por algo lo había acariciado la mañana anterior

- ok, admito, si, pero no es el momento indicado – dijo ella – yo no soy uan chica de aventuras y esta no será la primera... menos cuado tengo novio – confeso

- OHHH tienes novio? ¿¿Quien? ¿¿Viktor Krum? No me digas que es el pobretón de Weasley – inquirió el

- Viktor y yo terminamos, no podíamos tener una relación a larga distancia, es Ron- contesto Hermione

- Bueno, tu tendrás que pensar que es lo que quieres, que vas a preferir a Weasley a o mi – sentencio draco enfático

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya – dijo Hermione levantándose de la cama donde estaba sentada hacia rato

Y se marcho dejando a un Draco sorprendido a sus espaldas... otra vez


	6. Las consecuencias de un nuevo amor

**_Cap. VI Las consecuencias de un nuevo amor_**

Hermione se fue directamente al aula de Pociones y al llegar vio a Ron y Harry sentados en un rincón, ella los ignoro y se fue a sentar con Neville al otro lado del aula, inmediatamente entro el Profesor Slughorn y todos tomaron asiento la clase empezó pero Hermione no prestaba atención a nada solamente su mente estaba ocupada por la proposición de Malfoy, ¿ella dejaría a Ron por Malfoy? No estaba segura, por un lado no quería hacerle daño a Ron y por el otro no estaba segura de lo que sentía por Draco, ¿y si era solamente atracción? Cuando de repente la interrumpió una voz

- Miss Granger, cual es el uso del pelo de Diricawl? – preguntó Slughorn

Hermione se quedo con la mente en blanco ¿pelo de que? ¿diri que?

- Perdone Profesor ¿me podría repetir la pregunta? – al acabar estas palabras toda la clase se había sumido en un silencio sepulcral, ¿Hermione Granger pidiendo que le repitieran la pregunta? ¿La sabelotodo en blanco? Dios tenía que estar cerca el fin del mundo para que pasase algo similar

- Miss Granger, he notado que usted no he prestado la mas mínima atención hoy en mi clase ¿le puedo preguntar que sucede? – dijo en tono amable Slughorn

- Nada profesor, en serio, discúlpeme por mi distracción – dijo avergonzada de haber sido puesta en evidencia ante todos

Si el profesor de Pociones hubiese seguido siendo Snape, seguro que le quitaba a Gryffindor unos 50 puntos pero el Profesor Slughorn era más comprensivo con sus favoritos y no resto nada a su casa rival

Al salir de clase Ron y Harry Bloquearon el paso de Hermione hacia la biblioteca que iba a usar su hora libre para hacer el trabajo que Slughorn le había mandado hacer

- que se supone que hacen? – pregunto molesta Hermione

- Vamos a la biblioteca y queríamos ir contigo – dijo Ron amenamente

- Y no se supone que no me hablan? – dijo con dureza Hermione

- No se puede hacer las paces contigo? – preguntó harry

- Claro que si, solo que ustedes siguen empeñados en que me pasa algo y la verdad es que no me pasa nada – contestó Hermione

- Esta bien, no insistimos – dijeron los dos resignados y se fueron a la biblioteca hacer el trabajo sobre pociones Curativas, al terminar subieron a ver DCAO y al salir de esta Ron y Harry se fueron al GC y Hermione dijo que iría a su dormitorio y luego tenia que hacer varias cosas, cuando los perdió de vista se fue directo a las cocinas

- Draco ya llegue, traigo el almuerzo – dijo al entrar

- Vaya! Me sorprendes Hermione, pensé que no vendrías, que habías quedado enojada conmigo – dijo Draco levantándose del secreter

- yo cumplo siempre con mi palabra, pase lo que pase – dijo altanera Hermione

Comieron en silencio pero al terminar draco rompió la barrera que se había formado entre ambos

- Hermione por favor, no te molestes conmigo – dijo en un tono extrañamente meloso Draco – no te he mentido, me interesas de verdad

Hermione se quedo de pie y luego, muy digna se acerco al secreter y puso la bandeja, Draco aprovecho la oportunidad para agarrarla y le planto un beso, Hermione se defendió pero su voluntad quedo claramente doblegada ante el apasionado beso de Malfoy, después de unos breves segundos de forcejeo, cedió y sin darse cuenta rodeo a Draco con los brazos alrededor del cuello y empezó a responder a Draco

Draco al notar que Hermione se relajaba y empezaba a responder, empezó a explorar con sus manos la espalda cubierta de Hermione, ella emitió un suave ronroneo de placer y se dejo llevar hasta que Malfoy juzgo interrumpir el beso

- ¿Como debo demostrarte que me interesas? – pregunto suavemente Draco mirando a los ojos a la castaña

- no lo se, es que es tan inverosímil –dijo ella con algo de incredulidad

-¿por que es inverosímil? ¿Por que la mitad del colegio no ha estado detrás de ti todos estos años? ¿Por que no te examinas y te das cuenta de todo lo que hay en ti? No es solo una sabelotodo hija de muggles, no es solamente la premio anual y alumna modelo, es una mujer valiente que ha arriesgado todo por sus amigos, una chica que va mucho mas allá de la simple apariencia, que es correcta pero igual quebranta las normas si es por algo justo, que lucha por lo que cree sin hacer daño a los demás – termino Draco firme, de pie frente a ella

- Sinceramente, no tengo palabras para definir lo tanto que me ha impresionado lo que acabas de decir, nadie en toda mi vida me había definido así, ni siquiera Harry o Ron creo que lo hayan hecho, mucho menos decírmelo y que hayas sido tu, entre todos lo posibles , me deja sin palabras realmente – concluyo Hermione con los ojos empañados

- Es que es la verdad, nuestros caminos han sido muy divergentes y nunca pensé decirte algo así, pero es lo que pienso y creo que lo mejor seria que lo supieras – dijo Draco

- Pero es que todo es tan increíble! – exclamo ella – que me cuesta creer

- Todo será inverosímil, es inverosímil que después de todo, haya venido aquí a buscar refugio, inverosímil es que seas precisamente tu quien me ha ayudado, inverosímil es que me inspiras un sentimiento que nunca antes conocí, inverosímil es que después de seis año siendo enemigos hoy me de cuenta de que me gustas Hermione

Ella no supo que decir y Draco lo interpreto como una buena señal, lentamente se aproximo a Hermione y estrechándola entre brazos y mirándola a los ojos con dulzura le preguntó – Puedes darme una oportunidad de ser la persona que esté contigo? ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Necesito resolver mi relación con Ron – dijo mirando al techo, suspirando

- Háblale con la verdad – sugirió

- ¿¿que? Que quieres que le diga? – Comento sarcástica – Hola Ron, te dejo por que me lié con Draco Malfoy

- Esta bien, admito que la última es mala idea – acepto

- Y quien no dice que todo esto sea mala idea, que no es una enredadera- preguntó hermione a la nada

- Eso no puede prometerlo nadie, pero igual, es un riesgo que hay que correr – aventuro draco

- Oh, si claro! Y quien saldrá mal de este juego? – Comento Hermione sarcástica de nuevo – Cual será la oveja que salga trasquilada? Yo no quiero meterme en este juego tan peligroso

- Tranquila, todo ira bien, solo ten fe, tu crees que a mi no me preocupa? – en ese preciso instante un dolor de quemadura en el antebrazo izquierdo le hizo callar y taparse instintivamente con la mano derecha

- Draco? Que te sucede? – preguntó Hermione preocupada, pero igual intuyo a que se debía, la marca tenebrosa debía estar escociéndole el brazo

- La marca... El señor tenebroso esta convocando a sus mortífagos – susurro Draco aun adolorido

Hermione se acerco y le puso una mano en el hombro – no te preocupes, yo te ayudare, puedes contar conmigo

- Gracias Hermione, gracias por ser tan especial conmigo – susurro delicadamente Draco

Hermione consulto el reloj, faltaban 5 minutos para Aritmancia, agarro su mochila y se acerco a Draco

- Me tengo que ir, tengo Aritmancia en 5 minutos – draco la tomo por la cintura y la besó

- Cuídate mucho – le susurro Draco – y habla con weasley

- lo intentare – respondió ella y se marcho corriendo

La tarde paso volando y llego la hora de la cena sin darse cuenta y repitió el mismo ritual de ir a buscar la cena a las cocinas, paso toda la velada con Draco en su habitación y finalmente a las diez se fue a la torre de Gryffindor

- Por fin llegas! – Exclamo Ron emocionado al verla traspasar el retrato – estaba esperándote – se acerco a darle un beso pero Hermione volteo la cara y el beso quedo en el aire

- Por que me desvías la cara? ¿Que sucede? – pregunto Ron pero ella se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que finalmente decidió responder

-Pasa que pienso que es mejor que terminemos – mascullo sin mirarlo – no soy la mujer que tu mereces

- ¿¿pero de que hablas? Yo no pienso eso ni lo pensare jamás, no se de donde sacas algo así – dijo Ron

- Es lo mejor, Lavender aun esta interesado en ti, podrías darte una oportunidad con ella, yo preferiría estar sola, no podemos seguir con esto – dijo hermione

- NO PUEDES ESTAR HABLANDO EN SERIO HERMIONE! – Gritó – NO ME DIGAS QUE TODO ACABO

-lo siento Ron, pero es lo mejor – dijo hermione en un hilo de voz

- SERA LO MEJOR PARA TI PERO NO PARA MI- grito el

- ron por favor entiende, no puedo seguir con esto – dijo ella casi llorando

-NO PUEDO ENTENDER, NO QUIERO ENTENDER – grito Ron desaforado agarrándola por un brazo – DIME QUE PASO, TE ENAMORASTE DE OTRO?

-suéltame ron me haces daño – susurro ella con lagrimas en los ojos, le dolía ver a Ron así pero sabía que no tenia opción – debes comprender

- DIME DE QUIEN TE ENAMORASTE PERRA! – Gritaba – TEN EL VALOR DE ADMITIRLO

-ron por favor suéltame, no sabes lo que dices – lloraba Hermione pero Ron no entendía razones, estaba completamente fuera de si

-DIMELO! – gritaba Ron

- NO – grito ella nerviosa

-ESO SIGNIFICA QUE SI ES CIERTO, TE ENAMORASTE DE OTRO PERRA!- y dicho esto le estampo sonora bofetada a Hermione que le dejo marcados cinco dedos en la mejilla izquierda y se lanzo a agarrarla por los cabellos, estaba histérico, quería hacerle el mayor daño posible pero en eso una voz masculina gritó

- SUELTALA RON – exigió la voz de Harry

- ESTA MALDITA SANGRESUCIA ESTA ENAMORADA DE OTRO, ME DEJA POR OTRO HARRY ¿ENTIENDES? ES UNA PERRA – gritaba ron

- TE DIGO QUE LA SUELTES RON – bramo Harry mas duro y se lanzo a defender a Hermione - Y NO LA LLAMES SANGRESUCIA

- NO VES HARRY, QUE ES UNA MALDITA TRAIDORA – grito ron - QUIEN SABE HASTA DONDE HABRA LLEGADO CON ESE OTRO

- POR DIOS RON NO DIGAS ESO, NO ES CIERTO – exclamo Hermione desesperada

- NO ME DIGAS! Y YO VOY Y TE CREO – dijo sarcástico ron

Ron soltó a Hermione quien estaba tan nerviosa que no sabia que hacer, Harry la tomo del brazo sin forcejear y la condujo a un sillón para que descansara y acto seguido se volvió para encarar a Ron

- RONALD WEASLEY, PUEDES ESTAR TODO LO HISTERICO QUE QUIERAS, PERO UNO, NO TIENES DERECHO A INSULTARLA, DOS, NO TE PERMITO QUE LE DIGAS ESAS COSAS SIN PROBAR Y TRES QUE NO TE VUELVA YO A VER PONIENDOLE UNA MANO ENCIMA A HERMIONE PARA HACERLE DAÑO POR QUE TE JURO QUE SE ME OLVIDARA QUE ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO, CASI MI HERMANO Y TE PARTIRE LA CARA – amenazo Harry peligrosamente enojado

- ENCIMA TE PONES DE SU PARTE! CREI QUE ERAS MI AMIGO PERO VEO QUE PREFIERES PONERTE DE PARTE DE ESTA – bramo ron incrédulo

- SOLO EVITO QUE COMETAS UN ERROR Y SI ELLA TE DIJO QUE NO QUIERE ESTAR MAS CONTIGO, RESPETA SU DECISION, DEJALA EN PAZ – exclamo harry tajante

- me voy, ojala ahora aprovechen y se diviertan juntos, quizá hasta me dejo por ti – dijo desdeñoso ron echándoles una ultima mirada de desprecio y se marcho a su dormitorio cerrando de un portazo

- Hermione! Que sucedido? – pregunto Harry acercándose a ella y agachándose para estar a su altura mientras ella permanecía sentada en silencio y unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas encendidas por la exaltación y la bofetada, aun visible

- Harry, me di cuenta de que no estoy lo suficientemente enamorada de Ron como para seguir con el, se lo dije y se puso como tu lo viste, me dio mucho miedo, creí que iba a hacer algo peor – exclamo llorando a lágrima viva – si no hubiese sido por ti no se que hubiera sucedido

- Pero es verdad que lo dejas por otro? – pregunto suavemente Harry acariciando la mejilla de Hermione

- estoy confundida, lo único que se es que no creí que siendo sincera con Ronald pasaría algo así – Decía hermione entre sollozos – Pensé que si le decía la verdad, comprendería y podríamos seguir siendo amigos pero veo que eso es imposible, hasta me odia. ¡me llamo perra y sangre sucia!

Harry se sentó en el mismo sillón que Hermione y la abrazo, ella era su mejor amiga y verla así destrozada por culpa de Ron hizo que la ira que había en su pecho se inflara mas, ella no merecía algo como lo que Ron le hizo, ya el se encargaría de hacerle ver el error que estaba cometiendo ¡Ay harry, no sabes todo lo que esta pasando!


	7. Huellas del dolor y una nueva persona

**_Cap: VII Huellas del dolor y una nueva personalidad_**

Cuando Hermione llego a su habitación pasada la medianoche y se desvistió para ponerse el pijama se percato de los moretones en sus brazos, pero mas dolorosos eran los golpes en su alma, Ron la consideraba una cualquiera y eso dolía mucho mas que mil moretones, se planto frente a el enorme espejo de luna que había en un rincón de la habitación y se miro atentamente

- En quien te has convertido? – se pregunto a si misma – quien eres?

Su vida se había trastornado completamente desde la llegada de Draco Malfoy al castillo, había transformado su forma de pensar y todo a su alrededor ¿quien lo diría? Sentía que se desconocía a si misma, que no era ni su cuerpo ni su mente la que albergaba esa figura esbelta de una chica de dieciocho años que le devolvía el espejo, ya no era la pequeña niña que había llegado al castillo hacia siete años atrás sino toda una mujer, su mirada era una mezcla de inocencia y miedo que una poco de altanería escondía muy bien lo frágil que era en realidad, era fuerte si, pero no lo tanto que los demás creían, dentro de ella había un miedo terrible al fracaso, para una muestra bastaba recordar en que se había convertido su boggart en tercero, o su eterno afán de estudiar y sabérselo todo de memoria para compensar que no había sido criada en el mundo mágico y sentirse digna de pertenecer a el, pero esas eran cosas que reservaba para ella misma, no quería mostrarles a los demás su vulnerabilidad, el hecho de que no se consideraba bonita siquiera, sino demasiado corriente, pero eso no era cierto ella no era fea, había que admitir que ser de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color no era nada fuera de serie, pero sus rasgos con los años se volvieron mas delicados y su mirada, esa misma mirada que había cautivado al gran Draco Malfoy, y unos labios que parecían fresas, frescos, que invitaban a ser besados, quizá no fuese una belleza cuando llego pero ahora definitivamente destacaba entre las demás, por su porte y su aura, su sencillez y frescura. Todo un cambio.

Del otro lado del castillo, un joven de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises caminaba de un lado para otro de su habitación, sin poder conciliar el sueño, tenia la impresión de que algo había pasado, a pesar de su aislamiento, sentía una rara opresión de pecho, ¿seria algo relacionado con la cacería que le deberían estar haciendo los mortífagos, coordinada seguramente por su propio padre? No se, algo le decía que no, pero entonces de momento no lo podría saber, y así paso varias horas tratando de alejar esa desazón que sentía, reflexionando que podría hacer y que podría estar pasando mientras el estaba escondido en aquel sitio, donde ni El Profeta le llegaba, hasta que finalmente el cansancio lo venció y no tardo en quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente la Profesora Mc Gonagall estaba sentada en su despacho cuando recibió una lechuza, rápidamente desato la carta de la pata de la lechuza y la abrió:

"_Querida Minerva:_

_Aquí le mando lo que me pidió, ya sabe usted que tiene que hacer, cualquier cosa estaré a la orden_

_Atentamente,_

_Charlie Weasley."_

Sonrió ampliamente y continuó revisando unos papeles en su escritorio

Hermione se levanto y se vistió a toda prisa, mucho antes que Harry o Ron y salio sigilosamente de la torre rumbo a las cocinas, al entrar al dormitorio de Draco, lo encontró con la frente apoyada al frío cristal de la mañana mirando hacia el lago, contemplando los recintos en los cuales solía pasear antes de estar prófugo.

- Desearía aprender a ser animago, convertirme en un ave y salir un rato – comento al oír abrirse la puerta, supuso que era Hermione y en efecto así era, Draco volteo a mirar y encontró a un Hermione con una mejilla hinchada y algunos arañazos en el rostro.

- Hermione! – dijo sobresaltándose al verla, se levanto y corrió a su encuentro - Que te sucedió?

- Es una larga historia – dijo Hermione suspirando, había olvidado tapar con maquillaje, las huellas de la pelea del la noche anterior

- Dime quien te hizo eso – Draco sentía que la ira lo embargaba – Dime quien fue el malnacido que te atacó

- Tuve una discusión con Ron – confeso Hermione mirando al suelo

- Discusión? Vaya! Que grata fue verdad? – dijo Draco con sarcasmo

- No te burles, que no tienes ni idea de lo terrible que fue – dijo ella entristecida

- Ven acá, vamos a desayunar y cuéntame todo lo que paso – dijo el conduciéndola a una de las sillas y repartiendo el desayuno

Comieron y mientras tanto Hermione le ponía al tanto de lo ocurrido, contándole todo lo que le dijo e hizo ron, que Harry la había defendido ante el salvaje ataque de Ron y como ahora Ron la odiaba con toda el alma, había terminado el relato cuando se oyó la puerta abrirse, los dos pegaron un brinco, pero era la profesora Mc Gonagall.

- Mr. Malfoy, aquí tengo la solución pero ante todo, necesitaría saber una cosa ¿desearía usted culminar su ultimo año en Hogwarts y presentarse en junio a los EXTASIS? – dijo Mc Gonagall y Draco y Hermione abrieron la boca sorprendidos

- pero profesora, como voy a mostrarme tan generosamente ante los demás? Me andan buscando! – dijo exasperado Draco al ver la cara sonriente de Mc gonagall

- solo dígame si gusta o no y si quisiera salir de aqui, seguro y libre – dijo mc gonagall

- pues claro que me gustaría! – contesto draco

- pues de ahora en adelante tendrá que usar esto – dijo sacando una botella de su túnica, la cual contenía un líquido gris y pegajoso que era...

-Poción multijugos – susurro Hermione

- Exacto – contesto mc gonagall y Draco entendió, iban a hacerlo pasar por otro - tengo suficiente provisión de cabellos de la misma persona para todo un año, me lo han enviado hoy desde fuera por lo que, mientras la use usted será Alan Scott Norwood, estudiante del séptimo año del Instituto Salem de Massachussets, USA que ha venido como parte del programa de intercambio escolar, Madame Pomfrey será la encargada de proveerlo de poción multijugos todo el año, dejándola aquí, que será su dormitorio ya que es un riesgo durante la noche, que usted al dormir y destrasformarse, sea reconocido por el resto del alumnado, por otra parte, Miss Granger, usted será la encargada de ayudar a nuestro nuevo alumno a adaptarse al nuevo ambiente como parte de sus funciones de Premio Anual – dijo haciendo una seña a Hermione para que entendiera – algo que quieran preguntar?

- Profesora, tengo que inventar la historia completa de mi vida? – pregunto draco intrigado

- Claro Mr. Malfoy y recuerde, debe llevar siempre consigo poción y tomarla antes de que se cumpla una hora, sino, corre el riesgo de destrasnformarse en frente de todos – asevero mc gonagall – Ah y dense prisa, deberán llegar al comedor antes que yo para hacer la presentación formal – ambos asintieron – ah por cierto, no puedo ponerle el sombrero así que ira directamente a Gryffindor como casa, vera las clases con ellos y demás, aunque vivirá aquí como ya le había dicho, aquí tiene su horario – dijo tendiéndole un pedazo de pergamino

Draco agarro la botella de poción y tomo un enorme trago, hizo mueca de asco y se transformo, estaba irreconocible, era un chico de ojos azules, increíblemente azules, cabello rubio dorado oscuro, nariz perfilada y rasgos hermosos, de cuerpo atlético y alto como el verdadero Draco, sumamente guapo

-vaya! Vas a ser el próximo galán rompecorazones de colegio – dijo riendo hermione y Draco frunció el entrecejo nuevamente

-muy graciosa – comento draco y ambos salieron de la torre rumbo al comedor

- recuerda, tienes que aparentar no conocer esto - decía hermione entre susurros mientras bajaban - y no ser de aquí, todo para ti será nuevo – draco frunció el entrecejo- es la única forma de hacer todo esto creíble

- esta bien, lo intentare –contesto Draco y Hermione sonrió – pero tu me tienes que ayudar!

- pues claro que lo haré, no te voy a dejar solo – dijo Hermione con un tono de "Obvio"

Ambos llegaron al comedor y se fueron a sentar a la mesa de Gryffindor hacia la punta y todo se lleno de murmullos acerca del nuevo chico, las chicas reían y se daban codazos admirándolo y los chicos fruncían el entrecejo y se preguntaban ¿quien será?

- Buenos días a todos – empezó Mc gonagall a decir – para empezar, un nuevo alumno que viene gracias al programa de intercambio escolar a hacer su ultimo año aquí, démosle la bienvenida a Alan Norwood, que viene del Instituto Salem de Massachussets, USA a pasar este año con nosotros, en la casa Gryffindor.

- Esto es increíble – decía Ron – por que en Gryffindor ¿por que no lo pusieron en el sombrero?

- Quizá su casa de allá era parecida a Gryffindor y para que se sintiera a gusto – comento Harry a Neville

- he comisionado – continuaba la profesora mc gonagall – a nuestra Premio Anual, Miss Granger para que sea la persona que le ayude a adaptarse al colegio y a las clases, pero le ruego al resto de los alumnos que también colaboren para que nuestro huésped se sienta como en casa y lo traten como uno mas de ustedes

- Oh dios! – Pensó harry – ahora si que Ron no querrá jamás volver a hablarle ¿o si?

- Ahora los invito a desayunar para dirigirse todos a sus respectivas clases, muchísimas gracias – y dicho esto ella misma empezó a desayunar, Draco y hermione disimulaban y comieron un poco (ellos ya habían desayunado solos, como recordaran) al terminar cuando se levantaron de la mesa Harry se adelanto para conocer al "recién llegado"

- hola james, mucho gusto mi nombre es Harry Potter, bienvenido a la casa Gryffindor – dijo extendiéndole una mano, el quiso desdeñarlo pero un oportuno pisotón de parte de Hermione le hizo recordar la situación

- Mucho gusto Alan Norwood para servirle – dijo Draco haciendo acopio de todo su histrionismo – así que usted es el famoso Harry Potter, si, en USA hemos oído hablar de usted por lo de quien-usted-sabe

Hermione tuvo que contener la risa al ver la expresión de harry

– Joder! Es que hasta el otro lado del atlántico se enteraron! – pensó –

- ah, bueno, estoy en su mismo curso así que cualquier cosa puede pedírmelo sin problemas – dijo harry – que tenga un buen día y sin mas, se alejo de ambos rumbo a Transformaciones

- Mira será mejor que nos demos prisa, Mc gonagall ya debe estar a punto de llegar al aula, sígame – dijo hermione saliendo rumbo al aula de Transformaciones, pero justo antes de entrar Draco dio un trago a la botella escondido detrás de una armadura


	8. Las caras nuevas siempre son interesante

_**Cap. VIII Las caras nuevas siempre son interesantes**_

Al llegar al aula los murmullos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes pero ellos siguieron impávidos como si nada, tomaron asiento los dos juntos en el mismo pupitre y sacaron las varitas

- pero su varita se parece mucho a las nuestras – decía en el asiento de atrás Lavender a Parvati

- pues claro que se parece, es una varita, externamente son similares todas, ¿no recuerdas la varita de Krum y la de Delacour? Eran fabricadas fuera y se parecían a las nuestras – replico Parvati con sencillez

Los murmullos continuaban sin cesar

- Ves que parece llevarse muy bien con Granger? – Decía Pansy Parkinson a Zabini – que horror, una de dos: o no sabe que ella es una vulgar sangre sucia o no tiene respeto por ser mago

- Tu crees que Hermione no podrá ayudarme mas debido al nuevo chico? – preguntaba Neville a Dean Thomas

- Me parece que todo el mundo gira alrededor del nuevo chico – resoplo Ron – como si no hubiera nada más que ver

En ese momento, entro Mc gonagall y todo quedo en silencio; la clase transcurrió en medio del murmullo de los curiosos respecto al nuevo chico de Gryffindor

Hoy continuaremos con la transformación humana, es una de las ramas mas difíciles de la magia transfigurativa, debe realizarse con sumo cuidado pues al igual que la transformación en animago puede salir fatal, empezaremos la animagia, pero les advierto una cosa, ninguno de ustedes podrá elegir el animal a convertirse, así que eso dependerá única y exclusivamente en las características de casa uno de ustedes, su animago será la representación animal de lo mas profundo de su ser.

La clase se formo por parejas y después de copiar el ejercicio de relajación y conexión con lo mas profundo de su ser se les dio las directrices para intentarlo para la próxima clase

- viste Alan que interesante! Me gustaría saber en que me convertiría yo siendo animaga – comentaba Hermione emocionada al salir de Transformaciones

- Yo no me imagino en que me podría convertir yo – Decía Draco

- Bueno, ahora te mostrare el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, es la siguiente clase que tenemos – Decía hermione tranquilamente por si acaso había alumnos cerca oyendo

- Estaré encantado – contesto siguiendo la corriente draco

El día se paso volando y al final antes de la cena Draco le dijo a Hermione: Podríamos dar un paseo por los jardines? Es que me gustaría dar una vuelta – propuso Draco

**_-_** Esta bien, acepto – dijo hermione con una sonrisa

Ambos salieron por el parque y sin querer se toparon con Pansy y Blaise que charlaban cerca del lago, con cuidado para que no los vieran se escondieron para escuchar

- ¿Aun no han encontrado a Draco? – preguntaba pansy

- No, lo que se es que lo siguen buscando pero no tienen idea de donde estar, interrogaron a Crabbe y Goyle pero ellos no saben nada – dijo Zabini

- A mi también me preguntaron, pero no supe que decir, solo puedo decirte que lo extraño – comento Pansy

- Todavía no logras olvidarlo? – pregunto con irritación Blaise

- No, lo siento Blaise – contesto apenada Pansy

- pansy por favor, siempre te he dicho que me gustas nunca has querido hacerme caso gracias a Draco y el jamás te ha prestado atención – dijo mordazmente Zabini

- Claro que lo ha hecho! – exclamo irritada Pansy

-claro que no!... ella jamás ha entendido que realmente no me gustaba...que solo era para pasar el tiempo – le susurro Draco a Hermione

- Olvídate de el, lo ultimo que supe es que cuando lo agarren, lo van a matar por traidor, dalo por muerto ya – concluyo Blaise

- vámonos de aquí, antes de que los agarre por el cuello de la túnica y los estrangule

Hermione y Draco salieron de su escondite y se dirigieron cerca del sauce boxeador

- Hermione, quiero que sepas que realmente nunca tuve nada serio con Parkinson, realmente nunca me intereso, menos para algo serio – dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio

- Por favor, no digas nada, no aquí, esta noche en donde tú sabes – Dijo Hermione dándole a entender que se verían en la habitación de Draco esa noche

- ok no replico – contesto resignado draco

- además encontré un par de hechizos para proteger el sitio de visitas y oyentes no deseados los haré cuando vayamos allá – comento hermione

Draco miro a Hermione intensamente, si ella supiera lo mucho que le estaba importando, lo metida que estaba dentro de su corazón, no lo podría creer, cuatro días bastaron para que se adueñara de su corazón y sus pensamientos, menos mal que había aprendido oclumancia, al menos así el pensamiento no delataría el estado de su ser

- que piensas? – pregunto Hermione al verlo tan ausente

- que por fin soy libre, al menos por ahora – contesto draco – espero que esto acabe pronto y no seguir huyendo tanto de los Mortífagos como de los aurores

- Bueno – dijo hermione consultando su reloj – creo que es hora de otro trago

Draco saco la botellita y disimulando se tomo un sorbo

- por que esta cosa sabe tan feo? – se quejo Draco

-Por que tiene ingredientes como crisopos, descurainia sophia, sanguijuelas, piel de serpiente arbórea africana, centinodia, polvo de cuerno de bicornio y un cabello de la persona en quien te vayas a convertir, además debe cocerse un mes entero – soltó Hermione sin pensar

- Como sabes tu eso? – pregunto impresionado Draco

Hermione se puso colorada, ¿como podría decirle que ella misma la había preparado en segundo para que los tres pudieran interrogarlo a EL tranquilamente pero al final solo lo hicieron Harry y Ron

- es que eso salio en lo TIMOS- dijo para salir del apuro - investigué para ello

- Ahh – resoplo Draco aun dudando

- Creo que será mejor que entremos, esta haciendo frío y tengo algo de hambre – dijo ella para dar por terminado el tema

- Si quieres usa mi capa – dijo Draco quitándosela rápidamente de encima y poniéndola en los hombros a Hermione

- Gracias – dijo Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa que hizo que se disipara el poco frío que le quedaba a Draco

Ambos caminaban en silencio cuando de repente la mano de Draco rozo la mano oscilante de Hermione y se la tomo para ir el resto del camino, ella se volvió para mirarlo pero el le hizo un gesto tranquilizador, de que no había nadie por fuera todavía, ella asintió y siguieron caminando el resto del trecho cogidos de la mano hasta llegar al castillo


	9. Quiero hacerlo y lo hare

**_Cap. IX Quiero hacerlo y lo haré_**

Los días siguientes transcurrieron en suma calma., no se había sabido nada de los planes de Voldemort y los mortífagos, "Alan Norwood" ya se había "adaptado al nuevo colegio" gracias a la ayuda de Hermione y había aparecido el cartel en la sala común de Gryffindor acerca de las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch

- hola! Vas a presentarte Alan? – le pregunto amablemente Ginny Weasley al verlo llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor

- Disculpa, no entiendo ¿de que hablas? – pregunto educadamente Draco aguantando la mueca de asco que pugnaba por salir

- Hoy en la tarde van a ser las pruebas de Quidditch para buscar al nuevo cazador, se nos fue una el año pasado y tenemos que reemplazarla – comento Ginny – y pensé que te gustaría jugar supongo que tu, en tu país lo jugabas ¿cierto?

- bueno... si, solía jugar de buscador – dijo draco y hermione dio un leve respingo

- Bueno, si estaba interesado, será a las cuatro en el campo, Hermione te llevara – dijo mirando a ambos

- Bueno, lo pensare, muchísimas gracias – y Ginny se marcho hacia su asiento en la mesa

- tengo que admitir que la pequeña weasley es mas simpática de lo que siempre creí – admitió Draco cuando Ginny se alejo

- Creo que realmente no nos conoces a ninguno de nosotros – afirmo Hermione

- quizás tengas razón – dijo draco

- Bueno y? ¿Te presentaras? - pregunto Hermione – quizá tengamos que primero consultar con Mc Gonagall

Draco resoplo, esperaba que pronto pudiera llevar una vida normal, pero por el momento lo veía imposible

- solo espero que esta pesadilla acabe – dijo con pesimismo Draco sacando a la luz algunas de sus tribulaciones

- Ten fe, mientras luchemos, habrá esperanza – dijo hermione consoladora

- ojala pudiera creer como lo haces tu – dijo Draco algo pesimista

En la tarde, luego de la comida Draco fue a buscar a la profesora Mc Gonagall para consultar con ella, sin que Hermione lo supiera

- Adelante – dijo la profesora ordenando unos trabajos

-disculpe profesora, quería saber si..- pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por la profesora Mc gonagall

- querías saber si te permitía hacer la prueba para jugar Quidditch con Gryffindor? – dijo Mc gonagall adelantándose

- en efecto – Draco se había puesto algo rosado

- pues bien, no niego que es un riesgo, recuerde lo de la poción, tendrá que beber hasta en un partido, tendrá que ser cuidadoso y obviamente, tendrá que optar por el puesto de Cazador no por el de Buscador – tomo aliento y prosiguió – pero si de verdad quiere, adelante, pero recuerde lo de la poción

Draco asintió le dio las gracias y salio corriendo justo a tiempo para alcanzar a Hermione que salía al vestíbulo

- Alan! Te estaba buscando ¿donde te habías metido? – pregunto

- Fui a hablar con Mc gonagall para pedirle permiso para jugar – dijo con naturalidad

- Bueno – hermione frunció el entrecejo – espero que seas cuidadoso, recuerda lo de la poción

- si si, ya Mc gonagall me lo dijo, hablas igualito a ella – Hermione se ruborizo

- Oh cállate – dijo toda enrojecida

- Pero con que escoba iras, se supone que no trajiste la tuya ¿o si?

- no, pero tengo con que comprarme una propia – dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa

- Con que vas a comprarla ¿con los galeones que dejaste en la bóveda de tu padre? O vas a arriesgarte a sacar de una tuya? – pregunto Hermione intrigada

- No, eso ya lo había hecho, tengo unos miles de galeones metidos en una bolsa, los retire el mismo día que escape – dijo soltando la risa – y lo peor es que no los saque de la mía sino de la de mi padre, a el no le hará ninguna gracia

-¿como? – exclamo hermione sorprendida

- Oh vamos, ¿como querías que escapara sin un solo galeón? Mi padre cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad me abrió una cuenta en Gringotts pero la tengo intacta, todo lo saque de la suya, lo único que me queda por hacer es abrir una cuenta a mi nuevo nombre

Ambos salieron por la explanada rumbo al campo de Quidditch conversando sobre lo que haría Draco con ese dinero y la escoba que pensaba comprarse

- Admito que quisiera tener conmigo mi Centella pero es demasiado riesgo, tiene el nombre de Draco en el palo así que esta descartado, quizá me compre una nimbus 2003 algo medianamente aceptable, para ser discretos – comentaba Draco

Al llegar al campo Harry estaba haciéndole la prueba a una chica de quinto era hábil para volar pero relativamente torpe para la Quaffle

- esta bien, quédate por allí – dijo Harry señalando al grupo que ya había hecho la prueba - ¿quien sigue?

- Yo – contesto Draco altanero

- Quieres participar? Yo pensaba que eras mas bien jugador de Quodpot (especie de juego en el cual los jugadores llevan una pelota llamada Quod lo mas rápido posible antes de que explote hasta llegar al extremo del campo y meterla en el Pot q es una especie de caldero elevado del suelo también que contiene un liquido que evita el estallido de la Quod N.A: Sacado de _El Quidditch a través de los tiemp_os)

- He jugado Quodpot muy poco, de hecho siempre he preferido el Quidditch – dijo Draco tratando de controlarse

- Bueno, veo que no has traído escoba, no importa, te puedo prestar la mía para que hagas la prueba – dijo tendiéndole la Saeta de fuego a draco

Draco la agarro y la monto, dio un fuerte patada al aire y se elevo dio una vuelta por el campo y se planto justo frente a Ron quien lo miraba con ojos de odio ¡¡ y eso que no sabia quien era el en realidad!

- Demelza, Ginny empiecen a hacer los pases – Bramo Harry desde el suelo

Ginny le paso la Quaffle a Demelza quien se la paso a Draco quien la lanzo con fuerza hacia el aro de la derecha ¡Y logro colarla! Ron resoplo y siguió pendiente, Ron agarro la Quaffle se la lanzo a Ginny quien de improviso le dio un revés enviándosela a Draco de Improviso quien la atrapo y se la paso a Demelza quien se la devolvió y el la lanzo al aro del centro logrando que pasara, en el siguiente pase a Ginny (a propósito pero draco no lo sabia) dejo caer la Quaffle y Draco se lanzo en picada a atraparla y enviársela a Ginny de vuelta

Al final luego de esforzarse Harry tuvo que admitir que Alan era bueno y lo acepto como el nuevo miembro del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor ¡que irónica es la vida!

- te felicito Alan! – llego corriendo Ginny a felicitarlo – estuviste genial!

- Gracias! – exclamo Draco sonriendo sinceramente lo que hacia que se viera mucho mas guapo que de costumbre – Intente hacerlo lo mejor posible

- Bueno, ahora que estas en el equipo, pasa mas tarde por la sala común para darte la túnica del equipo y ponerle tú nombre - dijo Ginny – Bueno me tengo que ir, me esperan, adiós Alan, adiós Hermione nos vemos mas tarde – y diciendo esto salio corriendo hacia el lago

- Esta saliendo con alguien? – pregunto Draco

- Te interesa? – preguntó Hermione incrédula y algo irritada

- No, solo que me pareció que iba a verse con un chico, por la forma de decirlo – comento Draco encogiéndose de hombros

- Creo, que esta saliendo con Harry – musito ella

- vaya! Potter decidió hacerle caso, bueno, allá ellos – dijo con un leve desden y agarro a Hermione de improviso y la besó

Ella se sorprendió pero se dejo llevar y respondió el beso con dulzura, la misma dulzura que Draco quería trasmitirle

- Hermione, quería pedirte algo, creo que aun no lo he hecho como se debe así que aprovechare la ocasión, Hermione ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto Draco con algo de nerviosismo

Ella sonrió ampliamente y le contesto – Si quiero – y al hacerlo se ruborizo bastante

- Me encanta cuando te ruborizas, te vas tan bella – le dijo Draco pícaro

- Y A MI ME ENCANTA ENCONTRAR LA PRUEBA DE TU TRAICION! – exclamo Ron saliendo de unos arbustos cercanos

- Ron! – exclamo nerviosa Hermione

- Cállate que no vine por ti, sino para ver como es verdad, siempre te gustaron los chicos populares, los jugadores de quidditch pero sobre todo, los extranjeros – dijo mordazmente mirando con odio a Draco

- Disculpa!- exclamo airado Draco – Respétala o tendré que enseñártelo por las malas

- El niño bonito no querrá arriesgarse a perder su belleza – dijo mofándose Ron

- No sabes con quien te estas metiendo Weasley, además eres un imbecil, si no lo fueras, sabrías lo que vale realmente Hermione y no la insultarías jamás! – dijo iracundo Draco

- esa pobre sangre sucia no vale ni un Knut – dijo mirando despectivamente a Hermione quien se le salían las lagrimas

- Cállate y no la llames así, ¿tu quien eres? ¿Por que te crees con el derecho de menospreciar al alguien solo por que sea hijo de muggles? – y al decirlo el mismo se sorprendió

- Alan! – dijo Hermione llorando

- Vete de aquí, no quiero ver que te acercas a ella nunca mas, no vales lo suficiente ni siquiera para dirigirle la palabra – dijo Draco molesto - desaparécete!

- Por lo visto no la conoces, sino no la defenderías con tanto ardor – comento Ron

- Admito que llevo poco tiempo en ello, pero eso no me impide conocer que clase de persona es realmente Weasley, al contrario que tu, que llevas siete años y aun desconoces el valor de Hermione – admitió draco

- Quédatela, y ojala no te haga lo mismo que a mi- dijo Ron despechado yéndose por la explanada camino al castillo

Cuando Ron se fue, Hermione se dejo caer en la hierba desconsolada, uno de sus mejores amigos la odiaba, como nunca había odiado a nadie, ella no se sintió con fuerzas para soportar tal rechazo, no de el al menos

-Hermione por favor, el no merece tus lagrimas – Draco se había agachado y la abrazo para consolarla

- Es que era mi mejor amigo, luego fuimos un poco mas esta bien, pero nunca imagine que me ganara su odio de esa manera – decía Hermione entre sollozos

- Vamos, tenemos que celebrar que me uní al equipo de tu casa – decía Draco – ahora no tendremos peleas por eso!

Hermione trato de sonreír pero solo le salio un gesto triste

- Gracias por tu intento de animarme, prometo que no voy a llorar – dijo con una débil sonrisa

Al llegar al castillo Ron había ido directo buscar a Harry y lo hallo sentado en la sala común

- harry! Viste que si era cierto, que yo tenia razón. Que me había dejado por otro ¡y yo que creí por un momento que había sido por Malfoy!

- ¿Malfoy? – Repitió Harry extrañado – ¿que pinta Malfoy aquí? ¿y quien es el afortunado?

- ¿afortunado? Es el chico nuevo, ese tal Alan – dijo con sorna Ron – no se que le ve todo el mundo que se desviven por el

- ¿Estas diciendo que Hermione esta saliendo con Norwood? – Exclamo Harry algo sorprendido – vaya!

- Si, estaba cerca de ellos, cuando de improviso la beso y le pidió que fuesen novios ¿y ella encantada le dijo que si! – Resopló Ron – entonces no me contuve y me les enfrenté

- ¿te peleaste con Alan? – pregunto harry

- Bueno, quise prevenirlo acerca de que Hermione es una perra y una sangre sucia – dijo Ron como si nada – pero el me dijo que YO no había conocido realmente nunca a Hermione, que si lo hubiese hecho, no hablaría jamás así de ella

- Y tiene razón – admitió Harry – Hermione no es nada de eso que tu dices, no se merece eso de tu parte simplemente por que ella considero que no te quería lo suficiente como para seguir saliendo contigo

- Y tú encima de todo te pones de su parte – exclamo Ron airado

- Ella también es mi amiga! Y no merece que la trates como lo hiciste la otra noche – Exclamo harry también airado

- esta bien no seguimos tocando ese tema que me hierve la sangre – dijo Ron tajante para terminar la discusión

Mientras tanto Draco y Hermione iban caminando hacia la torre oeste

- Viste que hay salida para Hogsmeade? Es para Halloween! – decía Draco para animarla – Pasaremos el día fuera de aquí

- si, genial – decía aun algo alicaída Hermione

- Vamos, quiero que me enseñes como vamos a Hechizar el dormitorio – dijo Draco animado mientras le cedía el paso para pasar la gárgola

- Imperturbate! – dijo Hermione apuntando a la puerta, ya cerrada – Fermaportus!- la puerta produjo un extraño sonido de succión

- ¿Que hiciste? – preguntó Draco curioso

- Imperturbate hace que los sonidos no se filtren al exterior, ni siquiera con el uso de orejas extensible

- ¿¿Orejas que? – pregunto Draco impresionado

- Es un articulo de Sortilegios Weasley, consiste un tubo de goma que pasa por cualquier puerta o lugar no impasibilizado y te permite oír con toda claridad lo que pasa en el otro sitio – comento Hermione

- Eso lo inventaron los gemelos hermanos de Ron verdad? – pregunto Draco y ella asintió

- genial! – exclamo Draco impresionado

¿ y el otro hechizo? – pregunto draco

- es sellar la puerta, es fácil de deshacer – comento ella tranquilamente

- De verdad Hermione, tengo que admitir que eres una bruja muy inteligente y hábil – admitió Draco y ambos se rieron de eso


	10. Apariciones inesperadas y regalos

**_Cap. X Apariciones inesperadas y regalos inolvidables _**

El día de Halloween amaneció frío un brumoso, el techo del Gran Comedor estaba gris y amenazando tormenta, pero todos los alumnos estaban muy entusiasmados por que seria la primera visita a Hogsmeade, Harry no estaba muy animado pero la insistencia de Ginny basto para convencerlo, Ron estaba de un lado para otro sin decidir si ir o no

Cuando de repente en medio del desayuno se abrieron las puertas del GC y apareció en medio de ellas, nada mas y nada menos que Narcissa Malfoy, se dirigió directamente a la mesa de los Profesores, Mc gonagall al verla se levanto y fue a su encuentro

- Profesora! – Exclamó Narcissa – me dijeron que mi hijo estaba aquí

- ¿¿Aquí? – pregunto Mc gonagall elevando sus cejas hasta la mitad de la frente – Lo siento Mrs. Malfoy pero Draco salio de aquí hace muchos meses y no ha vuelto por aquí

- Estoy desesperada, necesito encontrarlo, antes que sea demasiado tarde – decía Narcissa desesperada

- Lo siento mucho pero no puedo ayudarla, no tengo idea de donde se pueda encontrar Draco

- Si por casualidad lo ve, dígale que su madre esta muy angustiada – decía Narcissa – bueno adiós – y al marcharse miro a todas las mesas especialmente a la de Slytherin

- Esa no era mi madre – susurro muy bajito Draco a Hermione en la mesa de Gryffindor

- ¿¿Como? – pregunto Hermione sin entender

- Que estoy seguro que era un mortífago disfrazado, mi madre jamás habría dicho algo así – comento Draco

- Viste que vino la mama de Malfoy? – Decían algunos en el comedor – Seguro que aun anda prófugo – La noticia se había filtrado poco a poco pero nadie tenia idea de donde estaba Draco, mucho menos de que lo tenían en la narices

Al cabo de un rato la inesperada visita había quedado relegada al olvido de todos incluso del propio Draco que estaba muy entusiasmado con la posibilidad de salir del castillo con tranquilidad, las clases era muy duras y mas de uno de séptimo curso se la pasaba repasando, Hermione no desaprovechaba ningún momento para estudiar y por lo general era la ultima de su casa en ir a acostarse, al salir del castillo y ser requisados por Filch las preocupaciones de la mayoría quedaban atrás.

- Hace frío! – Exclamó Hermione – menos mal que he traído mi abrigo

Al llegar al pueblo la mayoría se iban directamente a Zonko o a Las Tres Escobas

- ¿ a donde querías ir? – pregunto Draco al llegar al pueblo

- Bueno, quiero comprar algunos dulces en Honeydukes y una pluma nueva, además quería ir a ver la nueva librería que abrieron quizá encuentre algo que me guste, aun no he comprado mi regalo de cumpleaños, y luego podríamos ir a las Tres Escobas

- Mientras no me pidas que vayamos a Madame Pudipie – comento Draco algo asustado de solo pensarlo – ese sitio es patético y cursi

- No te preocupes, no pensé en ir allí – le respondió Hermione

Pasaron casi todo el día juntos, salvo cuando hermione entro en la librería que Draco dijo que esperaría fuera, cuando se reencontraron draco tenia una actitud muy misteriosa

- ¿que te sucede? – pregunto intrigada Hermione al verlo

- nada! – exclamo Draco en un tono de falsa inocencia

- vamos dímelo, de que se trata – dijo Hermione melosa

Draco abrió una cajita con una cadena de oro preciosa que tenia un dije en forma de llave pero en la empuñadura tenia un corazón, precioso y un anillo a juego que tenia la siguiente inscripción en su interior "Quédate conmigo siempre" Hermione al verlo se quedo extasiada, era tan delicado, tan tierno que se le salieron las lagrimas.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto Draco al ponerle el anillo

- Es... es precioso – susurro con un hilo de voz, emocionada

- me alegro que te guste, casi no me dio tiempo de elegir algo digno de ti – comento Draco orgulloso

- No tengo palabras para definir esto, nadie nunca me había hecho un regalo tan... sentimental – Hermione volvió a leer la inscripción en el anillo - ¿de verdad quieres eso? – pregunto

- desde que te conocí todo en mi vida cambio para bien y para siempre y no quiero que te alejes nunca de mi, gracias a ti he creído que se puede ser feliz, que el dinero no lo es todo al igual que la cuna, me diste la oportunidad de quererte aunque hayas tenido motivos para odiarme y eso me demuestra que eres alguien invaluable, y me mostraste cuan equivocado estaba en muchas cosas gracias a ti creo que puede haber un mañana diferente para mi que el que parecía ser mi destino natural – dijo Draco reflexionando – gracias por todo lo bello que me hayas dado, que siempre superara cualquier cosa material que haya podido querer

Ella quedo cautivada por ese Draco Malfoy que estaba diciendo aquello de corazón, se sentaron en un banco bajo un enorme roble justo a la mitad del pueblo y ella reclino su cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco, indiferente de los transeúntes que pasaban frente a ellos, por un rato, nada mas importaba, solo ellos y después el resto

_**Mi vida antes de ti**_

_Mi vida antes de ti_

_Estaba llena de error_

_Mentiras y frivolidades_

_Pero llegaste tú_

_Y todo en mi cambio_

_Solo tú llegaste_

_Donde jamás nadie_

_Había pisado_

_Llenando de amor_

_Toda mi vida_

_Pero tu, mi vida_

_Me mostraste amor_

_Y hoy por ti_

_Se lo que es amar_

_Amar de verdad_

_No te vayas nunca te lo pido_

_Por que sin no seria el mismo_

_No te vayas nunca te lo pido_

_Por que sin yo no se vivir_

_Por que sin ti no se... Vivir_

_Llenaste de calor_

_Los fríos rincones de mi ser_

_Y les pusiste color_

_A mis días grises, sin ti_

_Hoy por ti se lo que es amar_

_No te vayas nunca te lo pido_

_Por que sin ti no seria el mismo_

_No te vayas nunca te lo pido_

_Por que sin ti no se vivir_

_Por que sin ti no se... vivir_

(Esta es una canción que compuse para ellos, admito, no soy muuy buena en ello pero más que canción romántica es un poema a los dos)

Draco acaricio la castaña cabellera que tenia en su pecho recostada, pensando que era muy afortunado de haberla encontrado, pese a que estuvo allí todos estos años, recordarlo le daba algo de gracia, era irónica la vida y sus azares.

Cuando se levantaron se dirigieron a Las Tres Escobas, pensaban dejar de ultimo la visita a Honeydukes, al entrar en la taberna, se dieron cuenta de que estaba lleno de gente, buscaron una mesa apartada y Draco se fue por las bebidas, en ese instante Harry se levanto de su asiento y se fue directo a donde Hermione

- Hola! – la saludo Harry – veo que has venido con Alan

- si – dijo ella enrojeciendo – estamos saliendo

- Entonces imagino que esa cadena y el anillo te los dio el – comento admirándolos - tiene buen gusto, e imagino que también dinero

- No por eso estoy saliendo con el Harry – dijo Hermione algo molesta

- Yo no dije eso, si crees que te voy a reprochar el haber terminado con Ron te equivocas, nunca creí que pudieran durar, son demasiado diferentes

- No es por eso necesariamente que dos personas no duran Harry, sino por que no se quieran – dijo ella reflexivamente

En ese momento Llego draco con dos cervezas de mantequilla – Hola Harry – dijo el tratando de controlarse ¿que se supone que hace potter con SU NOVIA? Pensó el

- Estaba saludando aquí a Hermione, como casi no le veo, y admirando tu regalo – comento harry tranquilo

- Me alegro – contesto Draco – y tu novia? – pregunto

- Fue un segundo a saludar a unas amigas – contesto Harry – bueno, yo me voy, que pasen buenas tardes – y al decir esto se marcho

- Creo que te desagrado que se acercara – comento Hermione agudamente – o me equivoco?

- No te puedo negar que no lo trago, y tu lo sabes- dijo el incisivamente

- Es mi amigo y siempre lo será, solo mi amigo – dijo ella tranquilamente tomando su cerveza – asa que espero trates de acostumbrarte

El no contesto

Pasaron el resto del día haciendo compras, Hermione, extrañamente, compro un montón de dulces y chocolates en Honeydukes y cuando volvieron al castillo para la comida estaban cargados de bolsas, cenaron y cada uno, sumamente agotados, su marcharon a sus respectivos dormitorios


	11. quiza un poco mas de ti

**_Cap: XI Quizá un poco mas de ti_**

Los días transcurrían volando en el castillo, las clases estaban volviéndose mas duras, hermione había progresado en su intento de convertirse en animaga, pero había un problema, su animal no lograba definirse entre perro y gato, ella lo atribuyo al hecho de que se sentía dividida entre dos realidades y su ser no lograba decidir su verdadera esencia, al final un día de principios de diciembre lo logro

- Bravo Miss Granger! – dijo cuando ella se trasformo finalmente en una gata color blanco con los ojos azules – se ha convertido por fin en animaga, si desea usar su trasformación deberá ir al ministerio a registrarse como ya debe saber – ella asintió

Draco no le había dicho a nadie pero el a solas, todos los días en las mañanas había practicado la transformación y lo había logrado solo un día antes que ella, se había convertido en un enorme halcón, hubiese preferido convertirse en serpiente, pero como dijo Mc gonagall no se puede elegir el animago.

El ultimo día de curso llego un día frío, después de una nevada de varios centímetros, el estaba charlando con Hermione en su habitación, acababa de destransformarse y había vuelto a ser temporalmente el mismo cuando, de repente, le vino el impulso,

Empezó a besarla intensamente, ella respondió el beso y rápidamente al sentir que ella no estaba tensa al contacto, su mano se deslizo con sumo cuidado por su espalda, aun cubierta, Ella se dejo llevar aunque por un breve instante intuyo el propósito de Draco, y es que el, por mas que se negara a aceptarlo, se moría de ganas de estar con ella, a pesar de que había estado con un par de chicas, nunca había sentido deseo por alguna, tan intenso, siguió besando su cuello explorándola, con mitad dulzura, mitad intenso deseo ella correspondió y empezó a acariciarlo, el se estremeció al contacto con aquella mano tan suave y agarro a Hermione y la condujo, sin dejar de besarla, hacia la enorme cama de roble que había en su habitación, su cama, la deposito con cuidado y continuo besándola mientras sus manos, ávidas de piel, buscaban desesperados la forma de quitar aquella túnica tan inoportuna, aquel pedazo enorme de tela que lo separaba de su Hermione, si, por que estaba seguro de que ese día, allí, ella seria por fin suya, suya y de nadie mas, al final la despojo de la túnica, dejándola en camisa y falda ¡Dios todavía quedaba mas ropa! Pensó algo desaforado mientras seguía besándola, Hermione, quien jamás había tenido un contacto tan intimo con nadie, que aun era virgen, solo se estremecía e inconscientemente su cuerpo pedía mas, mas caricias, mas besos, mas contacto, mas de esa calida piel de marfil, mas de ese cuerpo, abrió los ojos, entrecerrados en éxtasis de placer, por esas caricias tan deseadas y desconocidas al mismo tiempo, y se encontró de frente con un mar gris intenso que no dejaban de contemplarla, al notar la mirada de ella le dijo en un susurro:

- Quiero grabar este momento en mi memoria para siempre – y ella suspiro

El continuaba besándola y explorando su suave y sedosa piel, poco a poco fue despojándola de la camisa y desabrochó su falda, dejándola vulnerable en ropa interior, ella se estremeció, pero no podía ser frío, la chimenea estaba ardiendo al frente de la cama y su calor ¿o era el de sus cuerpos? llenaba todo el espacio ¡Que criatura tan bella! Pensó cuando la vio solo en esa minúsculas prendas que exacerbaban le deseo, que parecían hacer de ella una muñeca frágil de porcelana, su muñeca de cabello color castaño, si, ¡Dios! Tenia que hacerla suya, no podría aguantar mas ese deseo tan intenso que parecía hacerse material, ella se replegó en la cama, enredándose en esas sabanas blancas, expectante, sintiendo el deseo de ser poseída por aquel ser que la contemplaba y al notar su indecisión, ella se acerco a el, y sin palabras, lo despojo de la camisa y paso sus dedos por el torso desnudo de Draco, insinuándole, que quería mas, el sitio mas valor, por momentos llego a creer que ella no querría continuar y le dio el espacio suficiente para que se sintiera segura, pero notando ese gesto ansioso, se acerco de nuevo y rápidamente se despojo de sus pantalones y los lanzo lejos de si, en la misma montaña de ropa que tenia las prendas de Hermione, ahora amontonadas junto a la de Draco, empezó a besarla del cuello bajando lentamente por su pecho, aun cubierto, y lo acaricio, sintiendo su redondez, notando lo turgentes que se habían puesto debido a la excitación y siguió su recorrido bajando hacia su vientre, deteniéndose en los recién hallados puntos débiles de ella, dándole la oportunidad de experimentar un placer cada vez mas grande, sus besos seguían el recorrido que los gemidos de ella le dictaban, cuando por fin sintió que ella arqueaba su cuerpo, reclamándolo, procedió a quitarse el bóxer y despojarla a ella de aquel par de piezas que aun la protegían, cuando al fin se vieron, sintieron, sin nada de por medio, sus cuerpos se desaforaron en un roce de pieles calidas que se reclamaban mutuamente, se enredaron y desesperados se acariciaban como si fuese la ultima vez, al fin, el considero que estaba lista para el ultimo paso, el definitivo, el mas importante y ella asintió, quizá no fuese lo mas correcto, pero al fin y al cabo, uno hace lo que siente en el momento, y su cuerpo le decía que quería mas, lo quería todo, quería entregarse, aunque esperaba que no fuese doloroso y eso la impulsó a susurrarle a Draco:

- ten cuidado, es la primera vez que lo hago – dijo ella con la voz algo ronca

- No te preocupes, tendré mucho cuidado, no quiero hacerte daño – le contesto el

El con suma delicadeza se puso encima de ella, y con un cuidado exquisito, la penetro, ella se contrajo de dolor y el se detuvo, pero ella le hizo u gesto y el lo intento de nuevo

Esta vez, fue menos doloroso y el suavemente fue moviéndose dentro de ella, y a medida que su cuerpo lo recibía, el dolor iba remitiendo poco a poco siendo reemplazado por un placer infinito y no tardo en sentir tanto placer que creyó que se le nublaban los sentidos ante tanto placer y clavo sus uñas en la espalda desnuda de el, draco se sintió intrigado ¿iba a llegar tan pronto al orgasmo? Por lo que veía si, así que aumentó la intensidad de sus movimientos en la misma medida en que ella se sentía mas y mas excitada por la proximidad del clímax y pronto Hermione experimento la primera explosión orgásmica de su vida la mismo tiempo que un gran gemido se escapaba de su garganta, el sintió el vientre de ella palpitar y eso le dio el impulso que le faltaba y los dos, al fin, alcanzaron la cima del placer y se quedaron descansando juntos, abrazados en aquella cama.

- Sabes? Creo que ha sido el momento más inolvidable de toda mi vida – comento Draco rato mas tarde – quiero que el recuerdo de este día me acompañe el resto de mi vida

- Yo solo se, que te quiero con toda el alma y espero que esto no sea algo pasajero – dijo con algo de duda Hermione

- Si de algo estoy seguro en este momento, es que no es una aventura, que es algo real y lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida – asevero Draco

_Cuando estas conmigo_

_Se llena mi corazón_

_Tiene sentido la en vida_

_Y el mundo es una ilusión_

_Cuando estas conmigo_

_La noche tiene color_

_Y eso no es suficiente_

_Para entender al amor_

_Y al abrazarte _

_Y sentir que me amas_

_Salen las estrellas_

_Aun si este día_

_Y todos esos días tristes_

_Llenos de vacío_

_Se volvieron polvo_

_Por que estas conmigo_

_Conmigo.._

_Cuando estas conmigo_

_Es verde al mí alrededor_

_Y una sonrisa tuya_

_Derrite mi corazón_

_Cuando estas conmigo_

_El tiempo pierde el valor_

_Y una caricia tuya_

_Me hace volar hasta el sol_

_Y al abrazarte y sentir_

_Y sentir que me amas_

_Salen las estrellas_

_Aun si este día_

_Y todos esos días tristes_

_Llenos de vacío_

_Se volvieron polvo_

_Por que estas conmigo_

_Conmigo.._

Hermione consulto su reloj, eran pasadas las once ¡Santo Dios que tarde es! – Exclamo ella al ver la hora – tengo que volver a toda prisa a la torre

- Hermione Granger ¿crees que alguien se percatara si tú no vuelves a la torre de Gryffindor hoy? Todos se van mañana a sus casas

- No quiero imaginarme si la profesora Mc Gonagall me busca y no me halla por eso – dijo asustada Hermione

- Tranquilízate, además, que vas a hacer? ¿Te vas a ir por navidades?

- No, me quedare aquí contigo, aunque he estado pensando, podríamos irnos de aquí juntos, somos mayores de edad

- Bueno, entonces vámonos de vacaciones! – propuso Draco

- a donde? – preguntó Hermione

- No importa a donde, lo que importa es que estemos juntos – contesto Draco abrazando de nuevo a Hermione

En la sala común de Gryffindor...

- Mira la hora que es y Hermione no aparece! – exclamo Harry fastidiado

- Bueno, tendrá una "hermosa velada romántica" con su "noviecito" – dijo con sorna Ron

- Es que quería decirle que mañana me voy al Valle de Godric y a un par de sitios mas, creo tener una pista de un par de horcruxes – confeso Harry

- Bueno... déjale una carta o envíasela después – contesto Ron con desden – pero conmigo no cuentes, primero, yo no le hablo a esa y segundo mañana me voy a casa, mama esta algo preocupada así que no nos quedaremos aquí.

- esta bien... buenas noches- dijo retirándose a dormir – nos vemos mañana antes de partir


	12. Horcruxes insólitos y orígenes ocultos

**_Capitulo XII Horcruxes insólitos y orígenes ocultos _**

Harry partió temprano por la mañana al valle de Godric, esta vez con la intención de encontrar algo que valiese la pena, ello ocurrió varios días de estar allí.

Harry estaba revisando minuciosamente unos libros que tenia su padre en un escondrijo de su casa, cuando encontró un viejo libro enmohecido con un GG en la portada, al abrirlo decía Genealogía Mágica, pensó que seria otro estúpido libro de árboles genealógicos pero al curiosearlo se dio cuenta de algo... el árbol empezaba con Godric Gryffindor... y terminaba en James Potter 1960 -? ¿Significaba... significaba que el... Harry James Potter era... el último descendiente de Godric Gryffindor? No...no podía ser.. Dumbledore se lo habría dicho... pero ¿Dumbledore no había muerto sin revelarle algunas cosas? El sabía que si había sucedido pero no tenia ni idea del alcance de los secretos sobre el que aun estaban ocultos, al cerrarlo miro una página con un objeto mágico que se decía había pertenecido a Gryffindor, un pensadero de Mármol pero que en la actualidad se hallaba perdido

Harry se sentó a pensar, si eso era cierto, lo más probable era que ese fuera uno de los Horcrux perdidos, pero ¿donde se hallaría?... al dar un golpe de ira a la pared, se dio cuanta de que había un hueco en el muro, lentamente retiro la pintura que tapaba el hueco y abrió una pequeña bóveda, en la cual estaba, efectivamente el pensadero de Gryffindor, Harry le hizo la prueba y efectivamente salio de ella una pequeña voluta de humo gris, la parte del alma de Voldemort que el guardo allí, suspirando mas tranquilo siguió leyendo el libro pensando, que por lo menos, tenia un horcrux menos por hallar

Harry analizo lo siguiente: Voldemort era el Heredero de Slytherin y el era nada más y nada menos que el Heredero de Gryffindor, por eso tenían que enfrentarse, por que ambos eran los herederos de una vieja rencilla y nada lo podría cambiar, así que allí estaba la verdadera respuesta al hecho de la profecía, lo único que esperaba era que voldemort no lo supiese también.

Mientras tanto, en Francia...

- ¿Como me dijiste que se llamaba esto? – Preguntaba draco ante el guiso que tenían al frente en una taberna mágica del Montmartre en Paris

- Bouillabaisse – contesto Hermione en perfecto acento francés

- Bou...lla...baisse – pronunciaba Draco tratando de imitarla

- Tres bien, garçon – contestó Hermione con una encantadora sonrisa

- que dijiste? – pregunto Draco sin entender

- Muy bien chico – contesto Hermione – esa es la traducción

- Y esta cosa que esta allí – dijo señalando unas piezas cubiertas con una crema blanca y otras cosas blancas de aspecto delicado

- Chaud-froid du volaille et cervelle de veau – contesto Hermione

- y eso que quiso decir? – pregunto draco

- es pollo en crema de leche dejado enfriar hasta que la grasa cuaje y lo otro es sesos de vaca

- puaaaj... paso de eso ¿y los postres? – pregunto

- Crème fraîche y Crepes Suzette – contesto Hermione de nuevo

- dios, no se nada de este idioma, me rindo, no entiendo nada – admitió draco derrotado

- No te preocupes, nos vamos a divertir, mitad como muggles y mitad como Magos, será magnifico – decía Hermione entusiasmada

- eso espero, siempre que no me hagan comer cosas raras

De nuevo en Inglaterra...

Harry había arreglado un poco la casa. Su casa, la casa de sus padres, se sentía indagando en un pasado lleno de interrogantes, revisando con cuidado encontró cosas de el cuando era niño, que seguramente habían quedado olvidadas luego del asesinato y ahora descansaban en la casa con una quietud casi fantasmal, se sintió un poco incomodo, tratando de alejar recuerdos de cuando los muertos aun no estaban muertos

Si no fuera por que sabia que era pura ficción creería que era el inicio de "La nuit du septième oscurite" o la noche de la séptima oscuridad, una novela que había leído al encontrarla en su alacena cuando estaba a punto de cumplir los once, donde la muerte y el horror estaban presentes hasta en las cosas mas sencillas del mundo

Se quedo dormido cuando, de improviso, tuvo una visión de Nagini y Voldemort, el le decía una serie de cosas incomprensibles pero estaba preocupado por ella, la serpiente estaba no peligro, no sabía por que, pero lo estaba. Cuando despertó comprendió algo fundamental ¡Nagini era el ultimo horcrux! – al pensarlo sintió un escalofrió de horror

¿Como iba a matar a Nagini si estaba tan bien protegida por el mismísimo Voldemort? Eso hacia que estuviese casi fuera de sus posibilidades, tenía que haber alguna manera... tenia que haberla...

Días después...

- Draco...Draco despierta... feliz navidad! – exclamo emocionada Hermione, despertándose

- mmmm... tengo sueño... déjame dormir un ratito mas – susurro medio dormido

- Despierta vale! – Dijo acercándose y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha – quiero que veas algo

- Esta bien – contesto Draco algo malhumorado

Draco se incorporo en la cama y procedió a abrir el regalo de Hermione, un suéter precioso de los Appleby Arrows y a entregarle el suyo a ella: Un anillo de plata con una serpiente cuyos ojos eran un par de pequeñas esmeraldas

- Ese anillo es una reliquia familiar, esta con nosotros desde hace años, mi padre me lo había dado hace unos meses – confeso Draco

- Gracias Draco es precioso – contesto Hermione aunque por dentro sintió una extraña sensación de rechazo, no sabia porque

- Bueno ¿que haremos hoy? – pregunto Draco algo mas despierto

- Te tengo una sorpresa, un par de entradas para el juego de los Arrows y los Quiberon Quafflepunchers, el mejor equipo de la liga francesa – contesto ella – ¿Que te parece?

Draco sonrió entrecerrando los ojos y no dijo nada

Al rato llego una lechuza blanca por la chimenea, Hermione se acerco rápidamente y le quito el paquete que traía, el regalo de Harry, un libro de historia de las brujas celtas que a Hermione le pareció espectacular, tenia tiempo buscándolo y sin que Draco se diera cuanta le ato una pequeña carta a la pata antes de que emprendiera el vuelo nuevamente, luego una segunda lechuza, una tercera, una cuarta y una quinta se posaron en sus hombros ansiosas por repartir sus presentes, una de ellas era Pig que traía un paquete, que al ver la tarjeta, supo que era de Ginny, una caja de algunas de las mejores cosas de sortilegios Weasley, otra lechuza era su propia Llyn que le traía el regalo de sus padres, un abrigo y dulces de navidad sin azúcar (por que todo el tiempo cosas sin azúcar? Ellos estarán a dieta o serán dentistas pero francamente...) un paquete de Tonks que consistía en una camiseta de los Weird's Sisters, el ultimo ejemplar de La Transformación moderna ala que estaba suscrita y por ultimo un paquete de Hagrid que consistía en unos bollos de frutos secos

- Hermione! – Exclamó Draco asombrado – tantas lechuzas para ti?

- Es que todos mis amigos me enviaron mis regalos de navidad – contesto ella algo apenada – y llegaron al mismo tiempo todos los paquetes

Draco se acerco a mirar algo curioso y vio el montón de cosas que le habían llegado, sintiendo algo de envidia, el nunca había tenido amigos que se acordaran de el realmente, sino simplemente compañeros con los cuales no tenia mucho en común, tratando de alejar de si ese sentimiento ayudo a Hermione a guardarlos

- Ahh este es de Potter – comento algo despreciativo – otro libro? – preguntó impresionado

- uno nunca tiene suficiente material interesante para leer – comento ella ordenando sus cosas

- Y será que en este mundo existe algo mas que los libros, librerías y bibliotecas? – pregunto algo exasperado Draco

- si, están los libros que uno no tiene, no ha comprado y no ha leído – dijo para tomarle el pelo a Draco, al ver la expresión de este soltó una carcajada - Era broma!

- Bueno y a que hora piensas tu arreglarte para ir al partido? – Exclamo Draco

- Ya estoy casi lista... – contesto ella - pero algo primero - dijo llevando a Draco de vuelta a la cama y besándolo...

Esa noche en la Madriguera...

- Hola Harry cariño, no pensamos que vendrías! – Exclamo la señora Weasley al abrir la puerta de la cocina

- Bueno, a decir verdad, me aparecí para hacer la visita de Navidad, no quería hacerles un desaire – contesto Harry quitándose el abrigo de viaje y colgándolo en el perchero de la entrada

- Pasa, pasa, en la sala están Ron y Ginny con los demás de la familia, solo faltabas tu – dijo la señora Weasley con dulzura

Harry entro a la sala y se percato de la falta de Hermione, era raro, la primera navidad sin ella desde hacia años, pero imagino que al Ron no querer hablarle aun, decidiría no venir cuando llego precisamente en ese instante su lechuza

- Hedwig! que rápido llegaste – exclamo harry

La lechuza lo picoteo cariñosamente en el dedo y el extendió la pata para quitarle la nota de Hermione

_Querido Harry:_

_Gracias por tu regalo, estuvo fenomenal, siento mucho que no nos viéramos pero estoy de vacaciones en Francia con Alan, siento mucho no estar con ustedes pero Ron aun sigue sin querer dirigirme la palabra y si me preguntas, creo que no lo volverá a hacer en su vida y lo comprendo, estaremos de vuelta en el colegio para el inicio del trimestre_

_Esperando que estés pasando buenas navidades, con cariño_

_Hermione_

- No sabes cuanta falta me haces – exclamo en un leve susurro harry al terminar de leer la carta

- Harry! – Ginny lo vio y se acerco rápido para saludarlo y besarlo – no sabia que vendrías

- ni yo – confeso el


	13. Año Nuevo Noticias nuevas

**_Cap. XIII Año Nuevo... Noticias nuevas_**

Las vacaciones de Navidad se fueron rápidamente y llego el día de la vuelta al colegio, Hermione y Draco tomaron un traslador de Paris a Londres y allí después de almorzar, se aparecieron justo en las verjas del castillo y arrastraron su baúl hacia el interior

-Hermione! – grito Harry al verla – que diferente estas!

- Gracias Harry, nos divertimos mucho en las vacaciones, fuimos a un millón de sitios, fue genial y tu? – pregunto ella

- Tendremos que hablar en privado

- esta bien

Hermione le aviso a Draco que se verían en la cena y corrió a encontrarse con Harry

- llegue, ¿que paso? – pregunto ella nerviosa

Harry se acerco a la puerta del aula vacía donde se hallaban y con un movimiento de varita los acerco y sin decir ni media palabra hechizo la puerta dos veces

- veo que ya dominas los hechizos no verbales – comento Hermione

- Si, tuve que hacerlo, impasibilice la puerta y la selle para evitar que nos interrumpieran – dijo tranquilamente Harry, hasta le puse un sensor de sigilo al pasillo

- Harry! – Exclamo ella asombrada – no me imaginé que hubieras progresado tanto

- Cuando tu vida depende de tu cerebro y tu sentido común es preferible hacerlo y no pecar de desprevenido – dijo el impasible – a lo que venia a contarte, descubrí un nuevo horcrux, ya lo destruí pero eso no es todo, también me entere de algo importante, ¡hermione yo soy el ultimo descendiente de Godric Gryffindor! ¡Por ello es la profecía! Por que el último descendiente de Salazar Slytherin tiene que enfrentarse al último descendiente de Gryffindor

- Pero... pero ¿como lo sabes? – pregunto Hermione

- fui a la casa de mis padres en el Valle de Godric, allí encontré escondidos entre la pared un libro y un pensadero, el libro era de genealogía mágica y tenia una GG impresa en dorado en la cubierta, me dio curiosidad y al terminar el árbol de la pagina principal el ultimo nombre que había era James Potter con fecha de 1960, así fue como lo supe- contaba febrilmente

Harry le siguió dando de talles de su aventura y de como se había enterado de cual era el ultimo horcrux

- Harry! ¿Como vas a hacer para matar esa serpiente? – pregunto Hermione al concluir el relato

- Ese es el dilema, no lo se – dijo harry algo abatido

- Y tu cuéntame? Como fueron tus vacaciones? – preguntó Harry para cambiar de tema

- bueno, fuimos a esquiar, de paseo fuimos a un juego de los Arrows y los Quiberon Quafflepunchers...

- Sabes que yo no te he preguntado hace meses - dijo interrumpiéndola – Donde esta Malfoy?

Hermione se le quedo la boca seca ¡no podía decirle que Alan Norwood era el mismo Malfoy, tampoco sabia que podría haber descubierto, para haber hecho una pregunta tan peculiar en ese momento preciso

- Hermione... Te hice una pregunta donde esta Draco Malfoy?

- No lo se Harry ¿por que me lo preguntas? – dijo tratando de aparentar calma Hermione

- Por que tu lo supiste, así que también deberías saber que paso ¿donde esta? ¿A donde se fue? Esta con la orden? ¿Se fue de nuevo con los mortífagos? ¿Es un traidor a cual causa? - preguntaba Harry interesado

- No lo se Harry, no lo se – contestaba ella – lo vi solo ese día, no supe mas nada de el

- No se por que me da la ligera impresión de que tu SI sabes donde esta, la mama de el lo vino a buscar el otro día

- No era ella – atajo hermione

- Y tu como lo sabes? – inquirió Harry

- por que... no creo a la madre de Malfoy capaz de mostrarse tan preocupada, me parece que debería ser tan fría como la vez que los vimos a ambos en madame Malkin el año pasado ¿recuerdas? No parecía un apersona capaz de mostrar sus sentimientos – concluyo severa

- No se, no me convence... – dijo harry pero Hermione lo atajo

- Tu me preguntas a mi como si yo tuviera algo que ver con el, como si yo lo fuera amiga suya ¿te has vuelto loco? – preguntó sintiendo remorder su conciencia, era una mentira manifiesta

- Bueno dejémoslo así, no es de mi incumbencia lo que le suceda a Malfoy o no

Rato después en la el Gran Comedor...

- Hermione! Estuve esperando pensé que no vendrías a comer! – exclamo Draco, al verla acercarse algo pálida le replico – que te sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?

- Creo que Harry sospecha de mi – dijo abatida

- Como? ¿De que hablas? – preguntó el

- De que sospecha que yo tengo idea del paradero de Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, tu sabes – dijo disimulando –

- Pero, tu no sabes nada verdad? – dijo subiendo la voz para que harry oyese un poco la conversación

- Claro que no se! – exclamo fastidiada – como lo voy a saber yo?

En ese preciso instante un murciélago paso volando por sobre sus cabezas y quedo revoloteando por el comedor cerca de los Gryffindors que cenaban tranquilamente

- Me preocupa que llegue a saber la verdad, de que tu eres Draco y no el tal Alan Norwood – le susurro ella aprensivamente

- Y tu crees que a mi no? – replico Draco algo enojado

- Supongo que muchísimo más – dijo ella apenada – y no es para que te molestes conmigo – replico

- Es que si me atrapan no tendré tiempo de decir nada, me mataran si mediar palabra – contesto el entre susurros

- Y supiste... que tu padre se fugó de Azkaban junto con los demás mortífagos que estaban allí encarcelados? Lo leí hace un rato en El Profeta de hoy, Harry lo tenía en la mochila – comento ella

- Ahora si que se puso buena – contesto el – mi padre será el primero en querer liquidarme

- No seas pesimista, nadie sabe de ti así que deja de preocuparte por ahora – dijo Hermione para consolarlo

- Es que tú no tienes ni idea de los métodos de los mortífagos, ellos no son como la orden del Fénix, usan la magia oscura para descubrir todo, no juegan limpio, no tienen compasión, el chantaje esta a la orden del día, las maldiciones imperdonables son el pan de cada día, tanto como castigo como para intimidar a los enemigos, el Señor Tenebroso no descansará hasta acabar con Potter y los que como yo, lo hemos traicionado.- concluyo Draco sombriamente


	14. Sorpresa!

_**Cap. XIV Sorpresa!**_

Después de varias semanas en calma, unos cuantos partidos de Quidditch y muchas clases duras había llegado el mes de Abril y las vacaciones de Pascua estaban a punto de concluir, el tiempo era magnifico pero la mayoría de los alumnos se quedaban en el castillo durante esos días, preferían quedarse dentro del castillo Hermione practicaba constantemente para perfeccionar su transformación, Draco la hacia sin problemas aunque en uno de los primeros intentos, al destrasnformarse, había quedado con unas cuantas plumas de halcón en la espalda y hombros.

- Te ves realmente encantador – decía Hermione muerta de risa

- ojala te hubieses quedado con pelo de gato en la cara a ver que decías! – replico Draco algo enfurruñado

Hermione echo a reír con muchas mas ganas, y es que el no sabia que a ella en segundo le había pasado por beber poción multijugos con un pelo de gato

- De que te ríes? – preguntó Draco

- de nada – contesto ella tratando de ahogar la risa

- Draco tengo que ir a mi dormitorio a buscar mi copia del libro de Transformación, ya vengo

Mientras tanto en la torre de Gryffindor

Harry estaba sacando el mapa del merodeador, conjuro luz y luego pronunció las palabras: Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas y el mapa empezó a mostrar a todas las personas que se hallaban en el castillo cuando de repente

- que diablos hace malfoy en el corredor del séptimo piso – exclamo enojado – justo por la entrada de la sala de los Menesteres!

Harry se fue a a toda prisa, el Malfoy de papel lo mostraba paseando algo deprisa por el pasillo, entonces fue cuando decidió sacar la capa invisible de su mochila que desde hacia tiempo nunca dejaba de cargar consigo y poniéndosela salio justo a tiempo para evitar a Hermione que en ese momento entraba por al agujero del retrato

Salio discretamente medio encorvado, dado que había crecido tanto que la capa a duras penas podía cubrirlo hasta los pies y tomando uno de los atajos del mapa llego rápidamente al tapiz de barnabas el chiflado cuando...

- Quien anda por allí? – preguntó la voz de Alan (Draco)

Harry volvió a consultar su mapa, en el apareció solamente una inscripción aparte de el mismo, Draco Malfoy, despojándose de su capa y encendiendo la varita se planto frente a Draco

- Ah, eres tu Harry – dijo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad Draco

- Si, yo si soy Harry, pero tu no eres Alan Norwood – dijo fríamente Harry

- De que demonios estas hablando Harry? – pregunto Draco temiendo la respuesta

- De que tu eres Draco Malfoy, ¿que estas haciendo aquí, espiando? O por que demonios estas con otra apariencia? – preguntó Harry fúrico

- en serio no se de que hablas – contesto Draco pero por dentro estaba nervioso, un aleteo se oía cerca y el pasillo estaba solamente iluminado por la luz de la varita de Harry

- A esto – y se le abalanzo a Draco con intención de golpearlo pero al lanzarse rasgo la túnica de Draco y una pequeña botella cayo al piso haciendo gran estrépito

- pero que se supone que esta pasando aquí? – pregunto la voz de Hermione mientras se aproximaba y al ver la escena quedo helada: Harry tenia cogido a Draco por la túnica y una botellita de poción multijugos estaba rota en el suelo, justo a sus pies

-Harry! Que demonios haces? – pregunto nerviosa Hermione

- Este es Draco, Draco Malfoy, no ningún Alan Norwood, lo he descubierto – dijo lleno de ira Harry

Hermione palideció, estaban descubiertos, miro a Draco a los ojos y un leve asentimiento le mostró que estaba en lo cierto

- que tienes tu que decir? – replico harry

- yo... pues... Harry, tienes que oír, no es lo que tu crees... – empezó a decir Hermione cuando harry la interrumpió

- Como lo supiste? – preguntó Hermione

-Por el mapa del merodeador – le contesto Harry, ella trago en seco y bajo la cara

- tu... tu lo encubriste? ¿TU Hermione? – Exclamo incrédulo Harry – ES DRA... – pero fue súbitamente silenciado por Hermione y al mismo tiempo desarmado por Draco

- Lo siento Harry, pero no puedo permitir que todos en el castillo se enteren, no antes de que me oigas, ven con nosotros, te explicaremos – Harry abría y cerraba la boca furiosamente pero no emitía ningún sonido

Lo condujeron a la sala de los menesteres donde, en este momento había un salón confortable lleno de libros de DCAO por un lado y del otro lado un área despejada para practicar, muy similar a la usada por el ED

- Harry, si es verdad, este es Draco Malfoy, ah por cierto, la poción – se concentro y en su mano apareció una botellita igual a la rota – convoque la botella que quedaba encima del secreter – le dijo dándosela a Draco y prosiguió - Harry, Draco ya no es un mortífago, el deserto y entre Mc Gonagall, Madame Pomfrey y yo, le paso toda la información que tenia a Mc gonagall y desde entonces lo escondimos, y si Harry, usamos poción multijugos, Madame Pomfrey se encarga de ello, Harry, el esta de nuestro lado y estamos tratando de protegerlo, lo quieren matar por traición

En ese momento le retiro la maldición y harry por fin pudo hablar

- Pero, como pueden estar seguros de que es honesto, de que les dijo la verdad, que no esta espiando? – pregunto Harry aun escéptico

- Por que lo aturdieron, lo llevaron a la enfermería y después de darle veritaserum lo interrogaron, así supieron que decía la verdad – afirmo Hermione

- eso no lo sabia! – Exclamo Draco algo molesto – deberías habérmelo dicho Hermione

- Esto no tiene pies ni cabeza Hermione, ¿Has estado saliendo con el sabiendo que era Draco Malfoy? ¿Quien siempre te trato como a un ser bajo y despreciable, indigna de ser bruja? No lo puedo creer – resoplo Harry

- Potter, nos llegamos a conocer realmente, sin caretas de arrogancia y altanería, con la verdad, y si, nos gustamos, quisimos reprimirlo por ir en contra de la lógica pero no funciono, y si he de confesar, nunca en toda mi vida he sido mas feliz – confeso Draco poniéndose sonrosado y bajando ligeramente la cara para que Harry no notase su rubor

- Por Merlín! Esto es absurdo – exclamo Harry incrédulo

- Harry, te pareces a Fudge, no aceptando la verdad en sus narices – ahora fue Harry quien se ruborizo

- Pero como quieres que haga si es tan inverosímil, Draco un niño bueno que quiere reformarse deserta de los mortífagos que son su familia y busca cobijo en Mc gonagall y la chica que siempre odia y ahora ama – contesto Harry tratando de entender

-Es la verdad! – Exclamo molesta Hermione - si tu lo conocieras, te darías cuanta que el Draco Malfoy que conoces no es la realidad, y te pido que guarde el secreto, ante todo el mundo el deberá seguir siendo Alan Norwood, por lo menos hasta que pase el mayor peligro

- yo sabia que tu lo encubrirías, que serias lo bastante tonta para creerle – decía Harry meneando la cabeza negativamente

- harry! Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad

- Oh si mira – contesto Harry en mofa – mira lo que hizo Snape en su segunda oportunidad... ¡Mato a dumbledore!

- No niego que me equivoque en lo que a Snape respecta, pero es lo mismo, por favor, dale una segunda oportunidad a Draco, intenten ser amigos – dijo pidiendo lo que parecía ser un milagro pues ambos se detestaban

- No insistas Herm, el no quiere hacerlo, pues que vaya y hable con Mc Gonagall y luego que haga lo que le de la gana – dijo con brusquedad Draco – yo no pienso implorarle

- Esta bien, lo haré por ti Hermione, no diré nada y bueno, no seré hostil ¿suficiente? – pregunto Harry

- Esta bien, no puedo pedirte mas – contesto Hermione algo cansada

- Harry, no niego que siempre me has caído mal, pero sabes que pasa? La mayor parte de todo es envidia, no tu tienes familia pero tienes personas que se preocupan de verdad por ti, tienes algo que y no tengo, la conciencia limpia, desde pequeño me educaron para el Draco Malfoy que fui y sin embargo nunca es suficiente si tienes un padre ambicioso que lo único que desea es seguir las ordenes del Señor Tenebroso y ser igual a el, me harte de eso, me asqueo todo eso y si algo lo hice fue con la intención de agradar a mi padre y ser digno de ser un Malfoy como el constantemente me repetía, no soy el que una vez fui y eso gracias a la muchacha que tienes parada al tu lado, Hermione me enseño mucho mas de lo que hubiera creído posible, me enseño el significado del perdón, algo que nunca olvidare y le estaré siempre agradecido y en deuda

- Lo siento Malfoy, no imagino cuando fuerte debió ser – contesto Harry anonadado por semejante revelación

- Si quieres podemos ser amigos – dijo Draco – y llámame Draco, pero mejor sé discreto y dime por el otro nombre

- Esta bien, acepto – dijo tendiéndole la mano que Draco estrecho

- Bueno chicos, miren la hora que es tenemos que ir volando a los dormitorios y nos vemos mañana en el desayuno – dijo Hermione – Harry, por favor, comprueba el mapa que no haya nadie cerca

Harry miro y todo estaba perfectamente en calma Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la Torre de Gryffindor y Draco a la Torre Oeste al cuarto piso a su dormitorio


	15. Noticias y dolores

**_Cap. XV Noticias y dolores_**

Solamente quedaban 8 semanas para el fin de curso y eso solo significaba una cosa: que los EXTASIS estaban en la puerta cuando, un día, en el la cena la Profesora Mc Gonagall hizo el siguiente anuncio

- Quiero comunicarles, que se ha decidido por parte del profesorado, un baile de fin de curso para despedir a los Alumnos de séptimo que se irán al finalizar este año escolar, será una buena medida para fomentar la unión entre las casas, al baile irán todos los alumnos que así lo deseen no importa su curso y será obligatoria la túnica de gala, sin mas nada que agregar por los momentos, buenas noches a todos

Todos los alumnos quedaron entusiasmados ante la perspectiva de cerrar el año con un baile, a los de séptimo les pareció encantadora la idea de celebrar su despedida del castillo, ya que al concluir ese año, no volverían y por los corredores solo se oían esos comentarios, sobre quien iría con quien, que donde comprarían las túnicas la chicas, que que color era preferible, que si esto y que si aquello.

- Ahora esto es un hervidero, yo creo que ni con el baile de navidad hubo tanto revuelo – comentaba Ginny mientras estaban todos descansando bajo el enorme haya cerca del lago - todavía faltan 3 semanas

- Yo por lo menos doy gracias de que no tengo que pasar por eso de pedirle a alguien que vaya conmigo, fue horrible – contesto Harry recordando

- Bueno, lo único es que esta vez, si me comportare mejor con Padma – comento Ron quien había empezado a salir en serio con Padma Patil – no como en aquella horrible ocasión

- parece que lo único que guardan es recuerdos del bailes son cosas malas – apunto Hermione

- Claro! Si yo era la que se divirtió un mundo con Viktor Krum! – dijo burlándose Harry

- Muy gracioso Harry – contesto Hermione

- Vas a ir con Alan, Hermione? – le pregunto Ginny

- Claro! ¿Con quien más iría? – preguntó Hermione echándose a reír

- Que lastima que no haya estado en ese baile que ustedes comentan, sino, Hermione no hubiera tenido que ir con ese tal Krum – dijo Draco que estaba sentado al lado de Hermione

- De lo que te perdiste – contesto Harry siguiéndole la corriente – te hubieras muerto de los celos

- ay ya cállense – exclamó Hermione – todo el mundo lo que hace últimamente es hablar del bendito baile

"Señor, esta seguro del plan – decía una voz arrastrada

- si...solo queda esperar el momento... luego de eso no habrá mas..."

-Harry... Harry! – decía las voces nerviosas de Hermione y Ginny

-que... que paso – pregunto Harry incorporándose

- primero te llevaste la mano a la cicatriz y luego te dejaste caer la suelo apretándotela y chillando – dijo Ginny temblando

-¿viste algo? ¿Algo relacionado con Voldemort? – pregunto Hermione

Draco palideció repentinamente

- No, es demasiado confuso todo, solo se que voldemort hablaba con alguien, pero no recuerdo nada claro – contesto el temblando haciendo un gesto de que se callaran a ambas

- te llevamos a la enfermería? – pregunto Draco

- no, no es necesario – contesto Harry – estoy bien

... rato después...

- Hermione ¿que significa eso? ¿Que es eso de que si vio a Voldemort? – pregunto inquisitorio Draco cuando estuvieron a solas

- Harry, puede a veces conectarse (sin querer) con la mente de Voldemort, la cicatriz le empieza a doler y puede percibir cambios de emoción e incluso ver y oír lo que esta viendo Voldemort en tiempo real incluso compartir los sueños que tiene, Voldemort hace cierto tiempo usa oclumancia contra el para evitar que Harry siga accesando a sus pensamientos

- No lo sabia! Yo pensé que sinceramente, era ganas de llamar la atención de parte de Potter – confeso Draco

- No, es la verdad, gracias a ese "don" por llamarlo así, Harry pudo ver que atacaron al padre de ron en navidad hace dos años, cuando estábamos en quinto y aviso a tiempo, gracias a eso se enteraron y lo trasladaron a San Mungo y se recupero rápido – comento Hermione – pero no vayas a decirle a Harry que sabes todo esto, ni mucho menos que yo te lo conté, nadie puede saber acerca de esto

- Esta bien, no lo diré a nadie – dijo Draco

- Bueno me acompañas a las cocinas? Tengo ganas de comer pastel – comento Hermione

- Tu comer pastel? Hermione, a esta hora? Después de la cena? – pregunto inquisitorio Draco

- anda, déjate de tonterías y vamos ya – dijo Hermione tajante

Ambos se fueron caminando pacientemente y al llegar a las cocinas

- Señorita Granger! Un placer verla – dijo Dobby corriendo a su encuentro

- Dobby! – exclamo Draco sorprendido

Dobby se impresiono ante el desconocido que supo su nombre

- Lo siento señor, Dobby no lo conoce, Dobby supone que usted es amigo de la señorita, señor – contesto el elfo haciendo una leve referencia

- Si Dobby, yo le he hablado mucho de ti – dijo dirigiendo una severa mirada a Draco – verdad Alan? –

- Si, si claro, muchas veces – dijo Draco

- la señorita ha venido ¿puede preguntar Dobby a la señorita que se le ofrece? - preguntó el elfo

- Quería ver si tenían aun pastel de manzana del de la cena – preguntó Hermione

- claro que si señorita, todo lo que quiera la señorita – y dicho esto trajo un pastel completo - ¿quiere te, ¿jugo de calabaza?

- Te, gracias – dijo Hermione - ¿y tu Alan?

- Jugo de calabaza – contesto el

Ambos se sentaron y comieron el pastel, se despidieron de los elfos y salieron de las cocinas

Los EXTASIS los presentaron en dos semanas al igual que los TIMOS, la única diferencia era la cantidad de materias a presentar, Hermione estaba tensa con sus siete y Harry, Ron llevaban 5, Draco por su parte solo llevaba 4 así que era el mas relajado de todos, además, no estaba muy preocupado por ellos ¡si le salían bien, bien y si no, también! – comento a una contrariada Hermione

- No debes decir eso, sabes que son importantes, no te los tomes a la ligera – decía ella reprendiéndolo

- mejor ni discutimos eso, opino diferente – decía Draco

Fue la dos semanas mas tensas que Hermione vivió desde los TIMOS, casi no hablaba con nadie, se la pasaba repasando montones de apuntes de Runas antiguas, aritmancia, pociones, Defensa contra las artes oscuras, herbologia, encantamientos, trasformaciones pasando el día casi sin comer solo repasando

- Hermione! – exclamo Harry algo fastidiado al encontrarla en la sala común estudiando – Tu no piensas volver a comer en tu vida?

- tengo que estudiar mucho, lo deje para ultima hora, no se lo que me paso – contesto Hermione alterada

- relájate Hermione, ya solo nos queda el de mañana y terminamos

Al día siguiente cuando todos habían terminado de presentar, la gran mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban fuera, aprovechando del buen tiempo que reinaba, expectantes en cuanto el baile de fin de curso que seria en tres días y todo en el castillo era febril agitación con los preparativos

- Hermione ¿ya tienes la túnica nueva? – preguntó Ginny mientras ambas bajaban a desayunar

- Si, la compre casualmente en Francia en navidades, no la he usado aun – contesto ella

- Mi madre me la envió hace dos días, es preciosa, tienes que verla – decía Ginny – no se que diga Harry cuando me vea

- bueno, ahora a esperar los resultados de los EXTASIS, me muero de impaciencia, es que creo que conteste mal dos preguntas en el examen de Aritmancia, creo que reprobare – decía nerviosa Hermione

- Vamos ¡tu jamás has reprobado un examen en siete años! No exageres que eso mismo esperabas en los TIMOS y sacaste Extraordinario en todos

- menos en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, saque apenas un Supera las Expectativas – contesto ella – en cambio Harry si lo sacó

- Bueno, impresiono con lo de su Patronus corpóreo, además el siempre ha sido bueno en eso – contesto Ginny

- Hermione! Menos mal que te encuentro – dijo Draco al verla bajar al comedor – hola Ginny – saludo

- Que sucede Alan! – pregunto Hermione alterada

- No es nada grave, cálmate, te veo muy tensa – dijo Draco – vamos a dar un paseo después de desayunar

Al acabar de desayunar, Hermione y Draco salieron hacia el parque y al encontrarse a solas el le dijo – siéntate – ella obedeció

- Hermione, quiero pedirte algo – dijo gravemente Draco

- Dime por dios, estoy en ascuas – dijo Hermione ya sin contenerse

- Vas a ir al baile conmigo? – pregunto el

Ella se echo a reír ¿estabas preguntándomelo por que creías que iría con alguien mas? Tonto... tontísimo... tonto – dijo mientras le daba pequeños besos intercalados entre cada palabra

- es que espero que nunca nos separemos – dijo Draco

- no te preocupes **nunca habrá nada que nos separe, ni la muerte lo podrá hacer **– dijo ella

- pero si tu mueres... – dijo Draco pero Hermione lo interrumpió

- **solo moriré si tu lo haces** – afirmo ella mística y lo volvió a besar esta vez con mas pasión

- pero si yo muero – dijo Draco

- **tu no morirás a menos que yo muera y yo no moriré a menos que tu mueras, estaremos juntos siempre, nuestros destinos serán uno solo para bien y para mal – **dijo y un extraño brillo azulado desprendió de sus manos unidas


	16. Bailes y sorpresas

**_Cáp. XVI Bailes y sorpresas _**

- Hermione por dios! Es que no piensas bajar! – grito Ginny aporreando la puerta del dormitorio de séptimo curso de chicas

- Ya voy, ya voy – dijo la voz de Hermione

- menos mal que subiste con tres horas de antelación... – dijo fastidiada Ginny

En ese preciso instante se abrió la puerta y Ginny exclamo – Hermione! Estás... fabulosa

Llevaba una hermosa túnica aguamarina vaporosa, que dejaba entrever sus formas femeninas de una manera muy elegante, el pelo lo llevaba en un moño elegante a la altura de la nuca y perfectamente liso y brillante, alrededor del cuello llevaba la cadena de oro que Malfoy le había regalado hacia meses y en una mano llevaba el anillo de la serpiente y en la otra el del regalo anterior

- Gracias, espero que lo mismo opine Alan – dijo algo tímida Hermione

- Si no lo dice le compras gafas – comento Ginny y ambas rieron y se dispusieron a bajar, Draco estaba esperando en el vestíbulo ansioso, llevaba una hermosa túnica Azul marino

- Hermione... te ves preciosa! – Dijo Draco admirado al verla llegar – muchísimo mas bella que de costumbre

Bajaron hacia el comedor, la copa de las casas que había sido entregada a Gryffindor se hallaba en alto al fondo del comedor, cuando entraron empezó el habitual revuelo de cuchicheos entre si sobre quien iba con quien y que si el vestido de aquella y el peinado de la otra

- Buenas noches, es un placer darle comienzo al baile de Fin de Curso, espero que sea una ocasión de disfrute para todos ¡que comience la diversión! – dijo alegremente Mc Gonagall haciéndole un gesto a la orquesta para que empezara a tocar

Todos los chicos se pusieron de pie y con sus respectivas parejas en la pista empezaron a bailar, Ginny iba con una túnica color champagne brillante que hacia resaltar su precioso cabello rojo acompañada por Harry, exquisitamente arreglado para la ocasión (salvo su indómito pelo negro) quien llevaba una túnica de color verde esmeralda intenso, Ron por su parte iba de túnica color negro brillante acompañado por Padma quien llevaba una túnica color melocotón de volantes, que contrastaba con su piel morena, todos muy alegres bailando al son de la nueva banda de moda en el mundo mágico: Rebel Witch que por aquel momento causaba sensación entre los jóvenes

Después de una hora Draco se llevo aparte a Hermione..

- Hermione, ahora si pienso decirte lo que hace unos días no te dije, quería pedirte Hermione Jane Granger, si tu querrías, una vez que haya pasado el peligro, casarte conmigo? – preguntó algo nervioso Draco entregándole un bello anillo que saco de una cajita que traía en la túnica escondida

- Draco... pero tu... estas seguro de lo que me estas proponiendo? – susurro Hermione asombrada

- Claro, este año aquí me hizo verlo todo diferente me hizo conocerte, me hizo darme cuenta de lo valioso que es compartir el tiempo con alguien a quien en realidad amas, alguien que vale mucho mas de lo que ella podría imaginarse, con quien seria un sueño y a la vez una delicia despertar a su lado cada mañana, verla al levantarse, dormida despierta, a toda hora! Quiero estar contigo todos los días del resto de mi vida Hermione

- Claro que acepto Draco, Claro que si – dijo mientras Draco le deba un beso y luego, al separarse de ella, le puso el anillo en el dedo correspondiente

Un murciélago pasó por sus cabezas revoloteando

- Draco ¿los magos usan este tipo de cosas? – pregunto Hermione escéptica

- No, de hecho, tuve que preguntar a un par de personas que se estilaba en esta ocasión, quería hacer exactamente, lo que tu esperarías como petición – dijo el

- Ay Draco eres tan... – pero el resto de la frase quedo apagado por un estallido en la puerta del vestíbulo

- que sucede? – Pregunto Hermione nerviosa – Draco!

En el vestíbulo habían al menos 50 mortífagos todos encapuchados, lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, los presentes echaron a correr pero con la confusión algunos de los que caían bajo los efectos de las maldiciones dificultaban la huida a los que trataban de escapar del ataque

- Harry! Donde estas – pregunto Ginny nerviosa sacando su varita

- aquí, no hables solo tómame de la mano, vamos a buscar a los demás – dijo en un susurro al oído de Ginny

Del otro lado del comedor...

- Con que aquí estas Draco? – dijo una voz profunda que hacia un año entero no oían, Snape destransformandose de murciélago a hombre

- USTED! USTED...AQUI – grito hermione

- Si, y no necesito confirmación de ningún tipo, ya se que tu eres Draco Malfoy – dijo mirando por primera vez con desprecio a Draco

- se equivoca, no se quien es usted - dijo fríamente draco aun con la apariencia de Alan

- No necesito ver en tu vil y traidora mente eso, hace tiempo que he venido espiándolos, no me hace falta que lo niegues Draco, me has decepcionado, no conforme con haber desertado de las filas del Señor Oscuro, tuviste que venir a buscar cobijo aquí y enamorarte de una asquerosa sangre sucia sabelotodo como Granger – decía Snape mirando a ambos con odio

- No sabe lo que dice – dijo algo más valerosa Hermione

- ¿como que no lo se Granger? Crees que yo digo las cosas sin pensar? Te equivocas ¿quieres que te de una prueba de que lo que digo es cierto? ACCIO POCION!- dijo Snape apuntando a Draco, del bolsillo interno de su túnica salio una pequeña botella redonda con un líquido espeso y pegajoso color gris que directamente fue a las manos de Snape quien lo agarro satisfecho

- Ah por cierto ¿como se te ocurre pedirle matrimonio a Granger? Puedo pensar que te ha estado Amortentia si no supiera lo estúpido que puedes llegar a ser – dijo mordazmente Snape

- BUENO SI Y QUE? YO POR LO MENOS RECONOZCO QUE ME EQUIVOQUE Y USTED? LO UNICO QUE HA LOGRADO ES SER UNA PERSONA DESPRECIABLE ANTE LO OJOS DE TODOS, NO HA SABIDO GANARSE EL APRECIO NI SIQUIERA DEL MISMISIMO SEÑOR OSCURO, POR QUE PARA EL, NO EXISTE EL APRECIO REAL, SOLO LA SERVIDUMBRE A SU CAUSA – grito Draco perdiendo los estribos

Snape palideció repentinamente

- Bueno, he venido para llevarte ante tu padre y el señor oscuro, quieren que les pagues por tu traición – dijo Snape pero un ruido repentino de una puerta al derribarse lo hizo voltear, en ese preciso instante Draco, que tenía su varita oculta lanzo un rayo verde que derribo a Snape quien no pudo preveerlo, cayo muerto al suelo y con el la botella de poción que estallo en mil pedazos

- Draco! Mataste a Snape! - exclamo Harry al entrar y ver caer a Snape

- ¿Draco? – pregunto Ginny ¿de que hablas Harry? – dijo Ginny

- Ginny, yo soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, pero este no es el momento adecuando para las explicaciones tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo agarrando a Hermione quien había quedado en shock y no se atrevía a articular palabra alguna

Salieron corriendo de la habitación a buscar a Ron y a Padma que no sabían aun dónde estarían

En otro lado del castillo...

- Se que tu queridísimo amigo Potter vendrá por ti, no creo que quiera dejarte morir, o quizá no les importes lo suficiente como para venir por ti – decía melosamente Lucius Malfoy – como me gustaría ver a tu padre en este instante, pidiendo misericordia para su hijo

Ron se hallaba atado en un aula algo distante del alboroto, Lucius Malfoy en medio del alboroto lo localizo, lo aturdió y procedió a llevárselo lejos de la batalla que en ese momento se libraba en el castillo

- Es usted un maldito, usted y su asqueroso hijo Draco, son la misma calaña – decía asqueado Ron

- Te equivocas, pero dejare que seas tu mismo quien se de cuenta de ello

- Harry, aun no hallamos a Ron, ¡el mapa! Convoca el mapa para saber donde se halla! – Gritó hermione – antes de que sea demasiado tarde

- Tú aun lo quieres ¿verdad? - Preguntó Draco

- Draco, es mi mejor amigo, aunque lleve todo el año sin hablarme, yo siento mucho aprecio por el y no quiero que le suceda nada malo – contesto ella

-aaaaaaaaah – musitó malfoy encogiéndose

- Que te su... – pero su pregunta tuvo rápidamente respuesta, habiendo pasado una hora desde que Draco tomo por última vez poción multijugos empezaba a trasformarse en si mismo, mientras volando llegaba el mapa del merodeador a las manos de Harry

- Ya los tenemos! – exclamo emocionado Harry - están el en aula de trasformaciones, vamos rápido! – están... con tu padre Draco

Corrieron ese trayecto tratando de llegar a tiempo a donde se encontraba Ron, de Padma aun no se sabía nada pero ya la buscarían

Al llegar al aula Harry lanzó una maldición para derribar la puerta


	17. Lucha por tu vida!

_**Cap XVII Lucha por tu vida...!**_

- EXPELLIARMUS – grito Lucius a Harry Ginny y Hermione quienes fueron los primeros en entrar, las varitas salieron despedidas de sus respectivos dueños

Draco se adelanto para llegar

- Hijo! Que placer verte – dijo hipócritamente Lucius

- Para mi no lo es – dijo un Draco con una mirada de acero, fría y cortante como el hielo

- pero si tenemos a equipo de rescate Potter completo! – dijo Lucius al mirar a Harry quien tenia una mirada llena de furia, pero creo que esto esta mas divertido de lo que supuse... Miss Granger! – Dijo adelantándose hacia ella – un placer verla de nuevo

Hermione no respondió

- Veo que mi hijo ha desarrollado un extraño gusto, enemigos naturales de el ahora se pasean a su lado, sangres sucias se besuquean con el, creo que ha perdido la razón, que pasaría – dijo acercándose un poco mas – si yo te llevase conmigo como rehén?

- Ni te atrevas a tocarla por que te juro no respondo – amenazo Draco

- Oh! No sabia que ahora te gustaban tanto las sangre sucias, pensé que era capricho, una mas en tu colección – exclamo Lucius – lastima!

- Cállate! – Grito Harry – y libera a Ron

- No señor, lo siento mucho Potter pero no - dijo con parsimonia Lucius, se dio rápidamente la vuelta hizo un complejo movimiento de varita y un rayo azul – y Hermione cayo en el suelo inconsciente

- Mald... – exclamo Harry pero se contuvo, esperaba que Hermione no corriera mas peligro aun

- Eres un mal nacido Lucius – dijo Draco apuntándole - te juro que ganas de matarte no me faltan!

- Tu no serias capaz de matar a tu propio padre Draco – dijo el tranquilamente – te falta mucho para saber lo que se siente acabar con alguien que esta enfrente de ti, no tienes valor ni agallas Sabes? Tu me tienes que pagar por haberme traicionado, a mi y al Señor Tenebroso – dijo Lucius fríamente – Crucio..

-Protego ¡ - exclamo Draco creando un escudo potente que desvió el rayo que fue a parar a un estante

- Creo que tus "nuevos amigos" te han enseñado el valor de la palabra "heroísmo" y "estupidez", bueno ya que quieres jugar... IMPERIO

Draco se resistió, oía por dentro de el la voz de su padre diciendo "Mata a Granger... Mátala... mátala" Draco levanto la varita y apunto a Hermione

-DRACO! – Gritó Ginny – NO LO HAGAS

No lo haré... no... no quiero..no quiero.. - pensó - NO QUIERO – grito Malfoy al fin despejándose de la sensación de adormecimiento propia de la maldición

- Hmmm. interesante... entonces sencillamente AVADA KEDAVRA – grito pero Draco se echo al suelo y agarro a Lucius por las piernas y lo derribo, la maldición fue a parar contra la pared y hizo un enorme agujero

- Ginny, sal de aquí y busca a Mc gonagall – dijo Ron aun atado

- NO! Seguramente hay mas mortífagos por fuera, seria arriesgado – dijo harry contradiciéndolo

-Avada kedavra – dijeron ambos en el suelo aun y un enorme estallido de luz verde resplandeció por todo el recinto

- NOOOO! – grito Ginny pero ambos se movieron... con la luz cegadora y el estrépito no se percataron de que las maldiciones no habían dado en el blanco

Lucius se levanto rápidamente pero Draco se levanto con cuidado

- Harry... saca de aquí a Ginny y Hermione, yo tratare de salir de Lucius y salvara a Weasley, VETE! – Dijo Draco – VETE!

Harry saco de la habitación a Ginny entre el y ella se llevaron a Hermione

- Carpe retractum! – dijo casi sin aliento Lucius

- IMPEDIMENTA - exclamo Draco

Lucius fue violentamente impedido de moverse durante breves segundos en los cuales Draco agarro aliento y grito

- AVADA KEDAVRA – y lucius cayo muerto en el suelo

- Malfoy! Mataste a tu propio padre – musito Ron incrédulo

- Si no lo hubiese hecho, el nos hubiese matado a todos sin el menor remordimiento – dijo Draco – DIFFINDO – y corto las cuerdas que ataban a Ron

- vámonos, no sabemos que pasa con lo otros – dijo Ron poniéndose de pie

Entre tanto...

- Vaya Harry Potter! – Dijo una fría voz que Harry reconoció enseguida

– Voldemort – musito el

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, creo que son demasiadas las ocasiones en que no he podido matarte

- Ginny, agarra a Hermione y llévatela – musito a ginny

- No! – exclamo Voldemort – y lanzo una especie de maldición y ginny quedo congelada, sin consciencia, sin poder hacer nada y sobre todo, fuera del alcance de Harry

- maldita sea, tu lo que quieres es a mi, déjalas ir – grito harry perdiendo los estribos

- No Potter, nada que te haga feliz será hecho, quiero hacerte pagar por todos estos años – dijo Voldemort

- Hermione! – grito Draco al verla en el suelo

- TU, vil traidor, escoria, vergüenza de tu familia de tu estirpe, indigno de llamarte sangre limpia, mezclado con gente así – exclamo Voldemort al verle

- No me importa lo que digas – dijo Draco

- bueno, lo tuyo es rápido –dijo voldemort – AVADA KEDAVRA – y Draco cayo el suelo pesadamente, Harry se quedo frio al ver

- Y ahora, el turno es para la pequeña señorita Weasley, que según se, es la mayor adoración de nuestro querido Potter, ahh, pero mira quien viene –y volteo a ver a la serpiente que venia reptando por el suelo - Nagini querida, en un rato podrás disfrutar de una abundante comida, la sangre sucia, la pequeña Weasley, el traidor de Draco y le plato principal, Harry Potter – dijo siseando pero Harry comprendió todo lo que le decía ya que estaba hablando en Parsel

- AVADA KEDAVRA – grito pero harry se escondió detrás de un espejo y la maldición reboto en el y le dio de pleno a la serpiente, una enorme voluta de humo salio de ella, la ultima parte del alma de Voldemort que estaba en algún Horcrux

- Potter! – exclamo furibundo Voldemort – por tu culpa y apunto a Ginny, el echo a correr y cubrió a Ginny con su cuerpo justo cuando la maldición asesina impacto en él


	18. Gracias a todos los que leen mi Fic

Hola chicos me imagino que deben tener ganas de matarme pero aunque ya cargue los capítulos que restan…aun no se los subiré y es que pienso esperar sus opiniones al respecto y quiero contestar públicamente a los que han seguido mi fic

Lara Malfoy-Lynn:

Enerilupin:

Aracne:

Majo Marijosefraga:

Khye:

USSAGI-BBG:

Aixa Beautiful AndDanger

A todos ustedes muchisimas gracias por leer mi fic y comentar acerca de el

P.D. esperare un par de dias para subir lo que queda, solo espero sus rewiews para saber que les a pareciendo


	19. No puede ser! tu no!

**_Cap. XVIII No Puede ser... tu no_**

- si muero no me importara, pero no mueras tu – pensó harry justo antes de que la maldición, Harry se tranquilizo y espero que aquel rayo verde se llevara su vida a cambio de la de Ginny, vería a sus padres, a sirius, estaría en paz y pensando un ultimo "Te amo" se relajo... sintió paz y después de eso no supo mas.

Ginny sintió su cuerpo descongelarse y con horror vio a Harry sobre ella, inmóvil y frío se levanto y vio a Draco igual, desmadejado en el suelo y las varitas que traía de ella, harry y Hermione en el suelo desperdigadas, Hermione aun seguía en el suelo – no pueden estar muertos, no pueden .. – se repetía una y otra vez, cerca de ella un montón de ceniza humeante yacía...

- Señorita Weasley! – grito Mc Gonagall al llegar a donde ella se encontraba – Esta usted bien?

- no profesora, Harry, Draco y creo que Hermione también, están muertos – decía desesperada entre sollozos

Mc Gonagall se acerco a Hermione primero y le tomo el pulso

- la señorita Granger esta viva – Madame Pomfrey venia detrás de ella – por favor atiéndala – le indico

Madame Pomfrey se acerco a Hermione y luego de darle una poción, ella despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Draco a sus pies

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – grito desesperada – tu no puedes estar muerto y se levanto y se acerco rápidamente a donde estaba Draco, frío y mas pálido que nunca

- Draco, mi amor, tu no puedes estar muerto, no por Dios, no – musitaba y lo sacudía violentamente – tienes que despertar, tienes que vivir, no puedes dejarme así, lo prometiste

Ginny lloraba desesperada al ver su alrededor

- Draco despierta, despiertaaaa – dijo y gruesas lagrimas empezaron a caer encima de Draco, Madame Pomfrey se acerco a ella y le dijo - no hay nada que se pueda hacer - pero al tocar la muñeca de Draco sintió un leve pulso... – señorita Granger...e s un milagro... creo que el señor Malfoy... esta vivo! – dijo y corrió a tomarle el pulso a Harry también

- El señor Potter también esta vivo, no me lo puedo explicar, dos maldiciones asesinas impactaron en estos jóvenes ¡y están vivos!

Madame Pomfrey los llevo rápido a la enfermería a los cuatro y Mc Gonagall se acerco al montoncito de cenizas

- Quien diría que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado volvería a caer ante la misma persona de la misma forma y esta vez, no logro matar a dos personas de la misma inexplicable forma – musito mirando al montoncito de cenizas de lo que una vez fue el mago tenebroso mas temido

Ron había ido a buscar a Mc Gonagall mientras Draco se adelantaba a ayudar a Harry, al llegar, encontró a varios miembros de la Orden de Fénix y se apresuro a relatarles lo sucedido, la lucha no duro mucho mas ya que varios Mortífagos habían caído muertos en la trifulca y otros mas por los tres aurores que combatieron valientemente, cuando la Orden llego, termino con los que quedaban y en el preciso momento en que Mc Gonagall junto con Tonks y Lupin llegaban al lado de Harry, este fue impactado por la maldición al mismo tiempo que Voldemort, quien quedo convertido en cenizas

- Madame Pomfrey ¿como están Harry y Draco? – pregunto Ron al llegar a la enfermería

- Vivos, pero hay que esperar, los dos fueron impactados por maldiciones asesinas, nadie aparte del mismo señor Potter había sobrevivido a algo así y solo nos queda esperar que se repongan – contesto Madame Pomfrey mientras les daba una poción herbovitalizante a Ginny y Hermione

- Hermione! – dijo Ron acercándose a verla – como te sientes?

- Mal, Ron, mal, si Draco muere no podré soportarlo – contesto ella levemente

- Te entiendo, nunca creí que iría a decir que Draco fue muy valiente y gracias a el pude escapar de Lucius Malfoy, nunca creí que le debiera la vida, no te reprocho nada de lo que hiciste para esconderlo de nosotros todo el año, quizá si me hubiese enterado antes, no se que hubiera hecho pero ahora te entiendo y quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo malo que te dije por todo el daño que te cause, Draco me dijo antes de separarnos, que tu habías sufrido mucho por causa de mi desprecio y que esperaba que recapacitara y se diera cuenta, la clase de persona que eras tu – dijo Ron apenado

- No te preocupes, te perdono, así como espero que tu me perdones por haberte dejado por enamorarme de Draco, no fue mi intención pero pasó y he sido muy feliz este año con el – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Hermione

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, se que el Draco Malfoy de hoy no es el que yo una día conocí y llegue casi a odiar, y si tu eres feliz con el, eso me basta – dijo Ron

- Entonces somos amigos de nuevo? – pregunto Hermione

- No lo dudes Hermione, tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga – contesto Ron con una leve sonrisa

- ¿Donde esta Padma? – pregunto Hermione

-esa es la parte dura de la historia, Parvati murió, la mato Nott, Dean se fue con Padma para escoltar el cuerpo, la van a enterrar mañana en Aberdeen – dijo Ron algo triste

- Tu iras? – pregunto Hermione

- No, le pedí a Padma perdón por ello antes de irse, Seamus y Lavender irán pero yo me quedo con ustedes hasta que se recuperen – contesto Ron

- Dios que horrible! Parvati... habíamos llegado a ser mas amigas este curso y no merecía algo así, es cruel, doloroso – dijo cubriéndose la cara con las manos dejando ver el anillo de compromiso

- Y ese anillo? – preguntó Ron al verlo, Hermione lo miro y de nuevo se le salieron las lagrimas

- Ese anillo me lo dio Draco durante el baile, me pidió que cuando todo el peligro pasara y el pudiera ser quien es, nos casáramos- dijo Hermione

- Solo dale tiempo al tiempo y veras como ambos se recuperan – dijo Ron mirando a las camas de Harry y Draco que aun seguían inconscientes

Días después...

Ginny, ya llegue, puedes ir al comedor, yo me quedo – dijo Hermione llegando, a ambas les dieron de alta al día siguiente de los ataques, pero, cuatro días después ni Harry ni Draco habían reaccionado y Madame Pomfrey estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de enviarlos a San Mungo

- Ok voy a desayunar y vuelvo – dijo Ginny algo soñolienta, ambas se habían turnado para quedarse junto a los chicos por si despertaban

Hermione se fue a sentar en la cama de Draco – por favor, no sabes cuanta falta me haces, no me vayas a dejar sola, despierta – musito con todo el corazon

- Tu también me haces falta Hermione – contesto Draco en un susurro ronco

- Draco! – exclamo ella emocionada – despertaste!

- no solo desperté sino que gracias a ti sobreviví – dijo Draco - ¿te acuerdas de aquella noche cuando tu dijiste que **tu no morirás a menos que yo muera y yo no moriré a menos que tu mueras **bueno sucede que se forjo una conexión entre nosotros y como tu no habías muerto yo no podía morir, el mas débil de los dos, el que se dejara morir era el que rompería la conexión, pero si no...

- si no tu seguirías conmigo siempre **estaremos juntos siempre, nuestros destinos serán uno solo para bien y para mal **– repitió ella con una gran sonrisa

**- **así que gracias por devolverme la vida, gracias a ti soy diferente, gracias a ti estoy vivo, gracias por amarme y no dejarme nunca – y terminando de decir esto la agarro y la beso con pasión

- Eeehh... miren... por favor hay publico – dijo Harry desde la otra cama

- Harry! – dijo ella mas emocionada aun y se levanto de un salto y corrió a su cama – estas bien – dijo y lo abrazo mientras daba rienda suelta al llanto

- Si no te controlas Hermione Granger, el individuo de la otra cama se va a levantar furioso contra mí – dijo medio divertido Harry

- No Potter, la conozco lo suficiente como para saber que se moría de la preocupación por ti, no me enojo – contesto el tranquilamente

- Menos mal, por que los dos me importan mucho, Harry es mi mejor amigo y tu... mucho mas que eso – dijo poniéndose colorada


	20. los albores de una nueva vida

_**Cap: IXX Los albores de una nueva vida**_

Dos días después...

- que bueno que todo haya acabado por fin, Voldemort ya no será una pesadilla para Harry, no más dolor en la cicatriz, no más angustias y enfrentamientos, por fin paz – decía Ginny

- Ya no más guerra, no más mortífagos, no mas marca tenebrosa, no mas esconderse con otra identidad – decía Hermione feliz

- Bueno, ya todo paso, ya salimos de a enfermería ya nos podemos ir del colegio para siempre – decía Harry feliz de la mano de Ginny

- Ustedes que harán? – pregunto Ginny

- Bueno... ya se arreglo todo mi problema con el ministerio gracias a los testimonios de todos ustedes, incluyendo a la profesora Mc gonagall y Madame Pomfrey, así que soy un hombre libre,

- Ejem.. ejem – dijo risueña Hermione

- bueno lo siento creo que dije algo incorrecto, soy un hombre sin problemas con la justicia y con todo el dinero que me dejo mi "querido padre" voy a comprar una casa nueva, no volveré jamás a la maldita mansión – Hermione sonrió

- Bueno yo particularmente, voy a acondicionar la casa del Valle de Godric – dijo Harry misteriosamente

- SI? Y para que? Vas a vivir allí? – pregunto Ron

- Bueno, tengo que acomodarla para la gran fiesta – anuncio Harry – el mes entrante nos casamos Ginny y yo

- que gran noticia! Mi hermanita menor se casa primero que yo, bueno amigo, me la cuidas, me la proteges y me la haces feliz – dijo severo Ron

- Weasley por dios, no la dejas en malas manos! – dijo divertido Draco

- Claro! Como no es tu hermanita – refunfuño Ron

- Ron! Es conmigo con quien se casa! – exclamo Harry

- Bueno... vayan haciendo la cola de matrimonio que nosotros tenemos prisa y lo haremos primero – dijo Draco

- Y por que ustedes primero? – preguntó Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo

- Por que... viene el siguiente Malfoy en camino - dijo Hermione radiante de felicidad

- COMO? – gritaron todos

- estoy embarazada! – dijo Hermione

- santo dios!... se nos adelantaron! – dijo Ginny impresionada

- Como que tenían prisa que no pudieron aguantarse! – exclamo Ron

- Bueno... recuperándonos de la impresión, ¿para cuando es la boda? – pregunto Harry

- la semana entrante, no puedo esperar – dijo Draco agarrándola por la cintura

- ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevas Hermione? – pregunto Ginny

- Dos meses – contesto ella – me lo dijo Madame Pomfrey

- Por eso tenia una comedera de pastel de manzana y te a mitad de la noche, a mi me parecía sospechosa, me hacia bajar con ella a las cocinas! – decía Draco

- como que tuviste suerte de no perder al bebe – dijo Ginny – por que con lo que paso...

- Es un Malfoy, así de simple – contesto Draco orgulloso

- ahh ya cállate – le dijo Harry - no seas pesado

- Dios voy a ir solo a las bodas... – comento en voz alta Ron

- Solo no! – dijo un a voz femenina que se acercaba

- Padma! – dijo Ron corriendo a su encuentro

- la vida continua y que mejor puedo hacer sino estar contigo, Parvati no querría que me dejase caer así que, espero que me aceptes de vuelta – dijo ella algo tímida

- tienes las puertas abiertas para que pases – dijo Ron – solo date prisa, que nos dejaron atrás

Y los chicos la pusieron al corriente de todo lo sucedido

- Bueno, este es el primer dia del resto de nuestras vidas – dijo Harry

- Y ahora podremos esperar que sean muchos... – contesto Hermione

- Totalmente diferentes – corroboro Draco

- En paz y tranquilidad – dijo Ginny


	21. Dos bodas y un nacimiento

**_Cap. XX Dos bodas y un nacimiento... _**

La semana siguiente, Hermione estaba arreglándose en el día de su boda con Draco

- Hermione por dios, que ya están esperando por ti, eres la novia mas linda, así que ya vámonos – exclamo Ginny exasperada tratando de hacer que Hermione saliera de la habitación donde se veía una y otra vez nerviosa al espejo

- Salgo enseguida – contesto Hermione arreglándose el vestido de novia, un precioso modelo strapless blanco perla de chiffon de seda ceñido al torso y con una suave caída, el cabello en delicados bucles y en la ceñida en la cabeza, una hermosa tiara

Al salir, cinco minutos después, Ginny conmovida dejo escapar una lágrima

- Hermione, quiero que sepas que lo que mas deseo en este momento es que seas feliz desde hoy y para siempre y que nadie ni nadie lo separe, que formen esa linda familia que ambos sueñan y seas muy pero muy feliz – dijo Ginny emocionada al ver a su mejor amiga vestida de novia, radiante

- Gracias Ginny, yo también espero que tu y Harry sean muy felices ya que ambos merecen lo mejor, los quiero mucho y espero que sigamos siendo como hasta ahora, casi una familia – contesto Hermione emocionada por las palabras de su amiga

- Es que aunque no vengamos de la misma, hemos estado juntos durante todos estos años y hemos compartido todo lo bueno y lo malo, no podría ser diferente, somos una familia, que con esta boda se hace mas grande! – dijo Ginny con convicción

- si – musito Hermione tocándose el vientre – es el día más feliz de mi vida

Ambas salieron afuera donde los esperaba el encargado de bodas del ministerio

- Hermione, mi amor, estas preciosa! – exclamo Draco casi sin habla

- Gracias Draco, tu también te ves fabuloso – dijo con admiración

- Me da su brazo gentil señorita? – pregunto Draco a la vieja usanza

- Por supuesto caballero – contesto ella y con una ligera risa ambos se presentaron frente al funcionario

La ceremonia se celebraba en la nueva casa de Draco, una hermosa casa de campo en las afueras de Somerset, En los primeros asientos del jardin donde estaban todos reunidos se hallaban sentados los padres de Hermione, el señor y la señora Weasley, los gemelos, Bill y Fleur, Charlie que había venido de Rumania ante la noticia de la boda, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Ron iba con ellos sentado con Padma, Neville Longbottom, Ginny iba como la madrina y Harry seria el padrino, todos reunidos allí algunos incrédulos – Aun no se como hizo Hermione para enamorarse de Malfoy – decía un extrañadísimo Fred a su gemelo, otros por el contrario admiraban el cambio de Draco – Me da gusto saber que rectifico sus acciones y no se parece realmente a su padre – decía complacido el señor Weasley a su esposa

**_Cap. XX Dos bodas y un nacimiento... _**

- Buenas Tardes, señoras y señores estamos aquí el día de hoy para unir a esta pareja en matrimonio... – empezaba a recitar el funcionario

- Tu, Draco Lucius Malfoy, aceptas a la señorita Hermione Jane Granger como su legitima esposa para amarla, respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe? –

- si, acepto – dijo mirando con una calida sonrisa a Hermione

- Y tú, Hermione Jane Granger, aceptas a Draco Lucius Malfoy como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo, respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad...

- Si, acepto – dijo ella cortando al Funcionario

- Por el poder que el mundo mágico me confiere los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia – indico a Draco

Draco agarro a Hermione por la cintura y la beso con intensidad, esa intensidad tan propia de el, se demoraron un buen rato hasta que alguien dijo

- Ejem ejem, disculpen, dijeron que besaras a la novia, no que la agarraras como si mas nunca la fueras a ver! – exclamo Harry y ambos recién casados sonrieron

- Potter! Es que ni en mi boda voy a poder besarla? – preguntó enojado de broma Draco

- Tendrás toda una vida para ello – le dijo Ginny

Tres semanas después fue el matrimonio de Ginny, ella, fiel a su natural instinto de rebeldía, decidió usar un hermoso vestido color oro pálido estilo corte princesa, fabuloso, la madrina fue Luna Lovegood, quien estaba sencillamente entusiasmada con eso, la ceremonia fue sencillamente conmovedora, Ginny instó a los a sus amigos a que expresaran sus emociones acerca de su Matrimonio Hermione se levanto para dar u pequeño discurso sobre haber conocido a Ginny desde que estaba se segundo y como siempre habían sido muy unidas, sobre su amistad con harry y lo mucho le debía a ambos por haber estado con ella durante todos los años que estuvieron en el colegio y que les deseaba que fueran felices por siempre y recibió aplausos por su conmovedora narración, Ron por su parte, hablo sobre su infancia con Ginny y lo mucho que la quería y sobre su mejor amigo y que esperaba que fuesen felices por que si no ya se las tendría Harry que arreglar con el y todos los presentes soltaron la risa

- Nos vamos a llevar a Dobby! – dijo Ginny – tendré un elfo domestico! Mi madre esta que se muere de la envidia –

- Que curioso, quien diría que nuestro viejo elfo domestico iría a parar a casa de Potter y Ginny – decía divertido Draco – si mis padres lo hubiese sabido lo decapitan

- que horror! – exclamo Hermione

- Que lastima que no fue a tu boda – comento Harry

- No importa, ella no lo iba aceptar de todos modos, así que prefirió marcharse a otro país, ni siquiera se realmente donde esta pero la fin y al cabo, da los mismo, tengo mi propia familia ya viene el primero de muchos! – exclamo emocionado acariciando la incipiente barriga de Hermione

- Muchos? – Exclamo Hermione – yo solo quiero dos

- yo quiero un montón de niños correteando por la casa – dijo Draco

- bueno decídanse, aunque creo que si seguían como iban... antes de cumplir los veinte iban a tener mas de uno – comento Ginny picara

- Y quien te dijo que íbamos a tener uno solo – comento Hermione muerta de risa

- explícame que quisiste decir con eso Hermione Granger? – dijo Draco intrigado

- que son dos, estoy esperando gemelos – dijo ella soltándolo por fin

- Ustedes dos de verdad que tenían demasiada prisa – comento Harry ante aquella impactante noticia

- Dos? Quisiste decir dos? Por Merlín! No crees que te pasaste de la raya? – dijo con cara de asustado Draco

- ¿Tu no querías "un montón"?– dijo Hermione con sorna

- si pero no ya... bueno serán dos hermosos mini yo – dijo Draco satisfecho

- Tú realmente no cambias – Dijo harry negando con la cabeza

- SI cambio, por que si no fuese así, no seria el hombre feliz que hoy soy, Gracias a mi castaña preciosa – dijo Draco abrazándola con ternura – Si no fuese por ella, no estaría vivo, si no fuese por ella no habría conocido tantas cosas bellas, interesantes, que alguna vez repudie – contesto Draco

- De que hablas? – preguntó Harry

- Bueno, ¿tu no has ido nunca a esquiar? Es magnifico ¿y a un parque de inmersiones? – pregunto Draco recordando emocionado sus vacaciones navideñas con Hermione

- Querrás decir Diversiones – apunto Hermione

- Ah si, bueno, eso – dijo el algo contrariado por haberlo dicho mal

- Quien diría que el arrogante y engreído Draco Malfoy, enemigo acérrimo de Harry Potter y sus amigos, de los Muggles y gente no sangre limpia, estaría diciendo estas cosas – dijo entre risas Harry

- Ah Potter cállate – dijo el sin el menor enfado

- Bueno chicos brindemos por que la felicidad reine en lo que nos quede de vida – propuso Ginny

- Por que la felicidad nos acompañe siempre – dijeron haciendo chocar levemente sus copas

Seis meses después...

- Hermione ya vamos a llegar – dijo Draco nervioso tomándola de la mano para llegar a San Mungo

Al llegar a San Mungo, trasladaron rápido a Hermione a una sala reservada y allí, luego de una poción para calmarle los dolores, nacieron dos hermosísimos bebes

- Como salio todo? - pregunto Draco nervioso en extremo al ver salir al sanador

- Perfecto señor Malfoy, su esposa acaba de dar a luz un niño y una niña – le contesto el sanador Finrod

Draco entro corriendo a la habitación y encontró a Hermione con dos hermosos bebes uno cubierto de una mantilla rosa y el otro con una azul, se acerco a mirarlos, ambos eran de piel pálida, la niña era idéntica a Draco, salvo que su rubio cabello tenia unas muy suaves ondas y niño por su parte era de cabello castaño pero también tenia los ojos grises de su padre

- No te parecen hermosos? – pregunto Hermione emocionada

- Son... mucho mas que hermosos – dijo Draco con un hilo de voz – es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, después de ti

- Si alguien hace dos años te hubiera preguntado que seria si tu te casaras con Hermione Granger ¿que le hubieras dicho? – pregunto Hermione

- Le habría echado un maleficio por solo imaginar algo – contesto Draco – y pensar que todo empezó por casualidad!

Que todo haya empezado por ser... **_Llevados por el deseo_**

_Fin_

Bueno espero les haya gustado el final... h pensado hacer la continuación de este... pero como todo depende de que tanto les haya gustado y si desean leer lo que pasa después entre nuestros personajes... y sus hijos...

Quiero darle sinceras gracias a todos los que han seguido mi fanfic por su constancia y esos hermosos rewiews que me han enviado, la mayor satisfacción que puede tener alguien que escribe algo es que a las personas que lo lean les sea de agrado e incluso que digan "No estaba de acuerdo con X pero me encanta!" eso significa que pese a tener algo en contra, se logro llegarle a los lectores

Gracias a todos y espero que las otras historias sean tan bien acogidas como esta y si quieren la segunda parte solo dejen su comentario (se oyen sugerencias)


	22. Agradecimientos

**Llevados por el deseo**

**Agradecimientos**

Quiero públicamente darles mis más sinceras gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, escrita y publicada en tiempo record (en 12 días la empecé y termine) gracias a ustedes por que mi historia fue muy bien acogida y sus reviews eran más que un motivo para seguir. Pienso poner la segunda parte anexa a esta para que los que se incorporen puedan tener la historia desde el principio, todo mas unido y cómodo para ustedes, pero no se seguro de todos modos les avisare cual es la segunda parte en cuanto la publique, ya que solo esta en mi cabeza aun.

Les pregunte al final del capitulo si deseaban que continuase la historia, con una segunda parte, para narrar que siguió luego de las dos bodas que vieron, la de Draco y Hermione y la de Harry y Ginny, querían saber de los gemelos Malfoy (los hijos de Hermy y Draco) y si los demás seguirían su ejemplo

Quiero darles las gracias a todos los lectores que me dejaron reviews y a los que no lo han hecho ¡aun están a tiempo!

**Aixa beautiful and danger:** una de mis primeras y más fiel lectoras gracias por tus comentarios

**Lara malfoy-Lynn: **a ti nunca te pedí suficientes disculpas por mi confusión, espero sigas allí y si gustas, lees mis otros fics a ver que tal te parecen esos

**Khye: **bueno, no pude darte las gracias ya que me dejaste el mensaje como anónimo y no pude contestar tu rew pero igual quiero hacerlo, gracias por haber leído la historia

**Maryjosefraga: **también los hiciste por anónimo, y nunca te pude dar las gracias, espero sigas aquí y veas lo que vendrá

**Aracne: nena, **si la fidelidad y la constancia se pudiesen pagar, te debería muchísimo, ya que tu tuviste la amabilidad de dejar un rew por cada capitulo subido, comentándome tu parecer, gracias!

**Lord black**: hola, me alegra mucho que hayas estado también allí, y ojala te animes a leer mis demás fics

**Pansy Malfoy: **Pansy querida, gracias por venir también y leer mis fics, espero estés pasando felices fiestas y si dios quiere, nos vemos en HL tb

**Arcángel Negro (eli lupin): **Eli gracias por entrar aquí a leer mi fic y me siento muy feliz que te hayan gustado, tenemos tiempo sin hablar, ojala podamos hacerlo prontonos vemos en HL

**Claudia penunuri: **hola tocaya, gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te hay gustado y aunque hayas llegado casi al final, te quedes para la segunda parte que viene dentro de poco

**Usaggi-bbg: **hola, gracias de verdad por haber leido el mio, acabo de ver uno tuyo pero me sentare con calma esta semana a leerlo

**Firts-ayanami **tú también me dejaste un par de rews y me4 encanto que te haya gustado mi historia

**Mery-jo: **de veras, muchísimas gracias, espero leas las demás que están de mi creación

**Eneri-lupin: **tú fuiste de las primeras en leer la historia y comentarla, me alegro que hayas alcanzado a verla mientras estaba en desarrollo y me siento complacido de que te haya gustado

**Lunatica87: **tú también la vistes desde un principio y me alegro hayas soportado hasta el final... gracias por todo

**Lilith black, montse -90, Yae-91, Isa **

Gracias a todos ustedes por haber hecho posible que empezara a escribir en serio aquí, sin sus rewiews, no hubiese continuado

A todos ustedes espero se animen a mirar las otras historias que he publicado aquí, todas diferentes, todas de diversas tramas, todas:

**HP y la extraña que vino de muy lejos (mi primer fic, lo escribí hace meses pero estoy recién publicándolo aquí, ya antes lo había hecho en un grupo con muy buena aceptación, es corto y con final inesperado) que termine de publicar ya también**

**Atada a ti: otro triangulo amoroso H/Hr/D, sumamente interesante, romance, acción, drama, actualmente arribando a su etapa final, espero le echen un vistazo y me comenten que tal les pareció **

**Yo aquí, tú allá ¿y el amor donde: un Drama basado en la vida real pero ambientada en HP es el último fic que estoy escribiendo y publicando **

Tengo un fic mas que aun no he publicado (fiel a mi tendencia de escribirla primero y publicarla después) sobre los merodeadores, humor y romance a todo dar, en cuanto le de el visto bueno la empezare a subir (mas o menos en dos semanas si la cosa sigue como va)


End file.
